The Return of Ian Doyle
by Janinanine
Summary: Story about a new Agent joining our lovely crime fighters. New Agent is there to protect Emily because Ian Doyle never left Smut and Angst and fluff Rated M just to be sure. Reuploaded
1. The new Case

**Chapter 1: The new Case**

It was a cold autumn morning, when Emily woke up in her apartment.

When she got up the floor was cold under her bare feet and the apartment felt more lonely than normal. She got dressed, in her usual blue jeans and black blouse. From her apartment it is a 30-minute drive to the Bureau because of the morning traffic.

About 15 minutes into the drive she felt a strange feeling in her gut, like something wasn't how it was supposed to be. Something seemed off but Emily couldn´t pinpoint what exactly. She discarded the feeling when she got into her work parking lot and continued her way up to the bullpen on the sixth floor. The elevator ride was short and she was the only occupant.

When she walked through the double glass doors she was greeted with her teammates, all had coffee mugs in their hands, standing in a circle talking eagerly with a new face presumably the new agent. Strauss finally agreed on letting a new agent join the team. Which was great because they need an extra set of hands and brain. The new agent a young woman maybe mid 20's, brown hair that stopped right above her collarbone, long legs in a black jeans, she wore a short-sleeved light grey blouse showing off her toned arms. She looked friendly and talkative.

When she saw Emily she took a step forward and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm SSA July Grant I will be joining the BAU. Nice to meet you Agent Prentiss."

"Emily, please. Nice to meet you too." Emily nodded and shook July's hand.

When Garcia emerged from her Office and descended to the conference room, everybody just grabbed their coffee mugs and entered the conference room. Where the Team sat in their respected chairs at the round table, all getting their tablets up and running reading the case file. July just followed all of them and took the empty seat next to Emily.

"This Case my little crime fighters is really weird. We have three victims. All female all early 20's. All about 5 feet 9 inches, brown haired and all were athletic. Here are their pictures." Garcia said in her usual squeaky voice, but she as usual didn´t look at the pictures. July just gulped and everybody turned to looked at her but she didn't look up from her tablet already reading the autopsy report on the first victim. "So onto the weird part. All the Woman show signs of sexual assault and all of them have been tortured. But they all died from starvation and dehydration. They have been in captivity for over a week before they died."

" They unusual aspect about this case that Garcia is talking about is that none of the victims were reported missing." Hotch interrupted.

"Thanks Bossman, back to the Victims. The Police contacted the Families and they all said that they didn't know that their daughters were missing. They were all kicked out of their homes because of their homosexuality. These poor girls, they just wanted to be accepted but their families didn't do just that. How rude. So that is the weird point. How did the Police know that the first Woman was missing without a report?" Garcia blurted out.

"Well that and the point that we are counting a third victim is why we head out. Wheels up in 10." Hotch said.

They all grabbed their Go Bags and left to board the Jet. Again July trailed behind, unsure of where to go exactly.


	2. On the Jet Emilys POV

**Chapter 2: On the Jet Emily's POV**

I needed to talk to the new agent July she seemed so familiar, I just don't know why.

When we boarded the Jet I saw my chance.

"July, hey you want to sit with me? We can talk, since I am your new partner I want to know about you." I hope she agrees, because partners need to have a trustful relationship so that they can work together perfectly.

"Sure" July agreed and got seated opposite of me.

"So why did you join the Bureau? " I ask.

" That is a complicated story, let's just say unfinished business."

"Oh okay, next question, if you don't mind. You don't need to answer. How old are you and where did you go to college?"

" I am 22. And I went to Harvard, graduated last year as an Honor Student always been the superior in all my classes." She says.

"What you went to Harvard?" Spencer shrieked loudly.

" Yes why?" She still seems unfazed by everything, it is really hard to read her, she seems to know how to shield herself.

" Because you are just 22. How did you do that? I mean I am a genius, but you must be way more superior than I am which is impossible!" Spencer nearly screamed.

God now everybody is listening and I don't want to lecture Spence and July looks really uncomfortable as far as I can tell, should I interrupt?

"Well you know Spencer" July said calmly, thank God I don't have to discipline Spence.

" I have an IQ of 188, I graduated High School with 15 and went to College for four years. So yes there are people on this planet who know more than you. And to answer follow up questions, yes I could have done every job and earn way more money than I do here but it was always my dream to join the FBI. And yes between High School and College are years missing but I took some personal time off. I hope that answers all of your questions and we can concentrate on the case again." July said monotonously.

Wow that Girl is fierce, she didn't even blink once while giving us all those answers. I like her already, she just proved Boy Genius wrong and also let him know that he is not alone anymore.

" I am positively impressed." I admitted quietly so that only July could hear me.

"Thanks " she said with a shy smile and a little blushed.

" Hello everybody " I heard Garcia over the laptop " We have two problems: First of all the local Police found a new victim and second of all, all of the Hotels are completely booked so only 3 Rooms were available. So you Guys have to share. Sorry Garcia out."

Well that is not what I wanted.

A new victim means he is getting more self-esteem and second now I will have to share a room with my new partner on her first case.

As if it wasn't completely horrifying itself for July.

Intruding her private space is not really my thing, but I guess I have to deal with that now.

" Well seems like you are stuck with me, except if one of the guys wants to share with you." July said without a glimpse of uneasiness and a chuckle at the end.

She doesn't mind sharing that is really a good sign.

" Well since you asked " " No Prentiss, July you are sharing." Hotch interrupted Morgan to clarify the situation.

" Hey July, just so you know I would date you." Morgan said with his usual grinned smile.

Does he always have to be the Macho? My warning look didn't go unnoticed by the team except for July she was still reading on her tablet when she answered

" You know Morgan thanks for the offer, but I am not the Husband kind, sorry.".

That took me by surprise did she just said out loud that she was a lesbian or bisexual?

Or was that her normal answer to this question so no one would ask further questions?

" Well Honey I am not searching for a wife you know, just something easy going for after work." Morgan answered, everybody still in their own thoughts about what July meant, but I could tell that everybody was still listening in on their conversation.

" Well Honey" July sarcastically answered " or should I say Chocolate Thunder as our technical analyst likes to call you. To your Information and since you haven't gotten the first hint, I would only date woman, but just to clarify I am happily married to a woman. So sorry Morgan you will never have a chance."

And just like that she turned her head back down to read on her tablet again.

"Ouch, that must have hurt Morgan." Rossi stated chuckling.

After that statement everybody went back to looking through their case files.

Still amused and starstruck I just stared blankly at July.

When she noticed it I looked away ashamed.

"If you are not okay with sharing a room with me, that is okay. I can share a room with one of the boys, Hotch will understand." July said quietly so just I could hear her.

Oh God was I looking so scared?

" No it's totally okay really no worries." I said quickly before July could think anything.

I went back to going through my phone, to not look suspicious.

" Touchdown in 20. Morgan, Reid autopsy. July, Prentiss latest crime scene. Rossi you and I are going to the Precinct." Hotch stated.

I shared a knowing look with July and went back to reading.

20 minutes later

We got out of the Jet and went to our SUV's. I used the remote to open ours so July could tell which one we are going to drive.

As I went for the driver's seat, July beat me by the second and climbed into the driver's seat.

I quietly went and climbed into the passenger's seat.

When we started driving July asked " Was that okay for you, that I drive? It is a habit sorry.".

" No, No it's fine. It's just that when Morgan was my partner he always drove, so I just thought maybe I get to enjoy driving. But really it's okay."

" Lets make a deal, next time you drive. And every time we switch so that we get equal turns." July said.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks."

" No problem I mean we have to work together don't we?" She laughs with her statement. A beautiful laugh that I recognize from somewhere.

"Yeah "

I really think I met July before but where I can't shake the feeling that I know her.

God why isn't my brain working proper?

" So Emily, If I am allowed to ask. How old are you?"

" 29, but I feel way older."

" That is not old. I think it's just the job isn't it?" She states

"Yeah"

"We have arrived. I see the local police officers. Would you mind talking to them and I take a look at our new victim?" Welp that was quick.

"No problem"


	3. Crime Scene Julys POV

**Chapter 3: Crime Scene Julys POV**

While Emily spoke to the local police officers I made my way to our victim and asked the local coroner if the victim showed any sign of sexual assault and torture.

The Coroners face gave it away. Damn that poor girl, barely 20 and dead and all because she loved the "wrong" gender and trusted the wrong person after her parents kicked her out.

Damn I wish we could find our unsub immediately. I don't want to see more victims.

That bastard thinks he is doing god's work "getting rid of the evil and unholy girls", oh how I hate that kind of people.

And what do I do about Emily she clearly is thinking about where she met me before. I can still read her like an open book and that look on the jet she knows something and her brain is working in overdrive to figure it out.

I hope she will not remember me, or what Ian did to me and her while we were undercover.

I mean I changed my look, meaning hair color, eye color, nose shape, hell I even trained more to become even more muscular. She can't tell who I am can she? And she never heard my real name not even after our undercover journey I never told her who I really am. So July Grant is a stranger to her right? Oh gosh I hope so...

If she blows my Cover we are both in danger, hopefully she doesn't. I need to keep her safe.

Okay back to the case. I need Emily to see the Victim to confirm that she is our fourth.

"Emily?" I shout.

"Yeah"

"I think it's our fourth victim." I say as Emily approaches me with the local detective.

"Shit, that means he is on the loose, searching for a new victim." She bites out.

"Yeah, so we need to act fast. And maybe ..." I need to go undercover to catch the Unsub without another girl getting tortured " oh no, never mind" I drift off.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"That maybe someone" me obviously "should go undercover to grab the unsubs attention, don't you think?" I state confident.

Damn didn't they see that I am looking just like our victims. I am totally his type and I fit the profile by a beat. I am gay, I am 5'9, brown haired, athletic, we can lie about the got kicked out part. Sounds perfect doesn't it?

"Lets head back to the precinct." Emily stated quiet monotone. And then we got in the car. This time Emily is driving. We stay silent.

I can't blame her. I am new to the team nobody wants me to go undercover on my first case.

But I just fit so perfectly. Ten Minutes into the drive and she still hasn´t said a single word.

Omg this is so annoying why is she so silent.

She needs to talk to me damn Emily just talk already.

"Hey Emily. Penny for your thoughts?" I question.

"Oh, just about how we will break it to the team. You know about you going undercover and everything. Because if I have to be honest, you are the perfect match for our unsub without a doubt. But you are coming straight from the academy."

"You think I don't know that Emily. But I want that Unsub behind bars without another dead Girl okay, he is making all gay girls fear going out or even coming out matter of factly. All I want to do is kick his ass to prison. I am young yes, maybe I don't have the skills yet, okay, but I know how those girls felt while being kicked out, I know how hard it is to stand in front of your parents and tell them that you are gay. I just want everybody to feel safe while they are who they are. Nobody should get killed solely because they love who they love." Was it so hard to understand where I was coming from or going with my speech, because Emily is looking to puzzled, is she getting everything I am saying?

Come on Emily you know what I am talking about, just react God damn it.

"Hey, no need to get vocal okay. I get it."

"Sorry and thanks for understanding."

"No need to apologize tell Hotch the exact thing but maybe a little less loud."

Omg I was screaming shit, that is really unprofessional.

"Thanks will do. I just want to prove myself to the team, let you know that I am worth it. That I am a good agent and everything, you know."

"You remind me a lot of myself." She laughs.

"I do, how so?" That's funny, Emily you really don't remember me. You taught me everything, so yeah I better remind you of yourself.

"The Way you speak and the way you don't back down even if you are really uncomfortable. I did the same and I pushed all my Emotions away deep down in boxes."

"But I just showed all my emotions and you just known me for like 4 hours now. You don't know if I am really that hard or cold faced."

I really think she is remembering me, that will be hard to keep up. I need to call Strauss as soon as possible. She is the only person that knows about my mission, she was the one hiring me. Well and Strauss is kinda like my mum now so yeah I definitely need to call her.

How should I tell Emily that Doyle escaped from Prison and is after everybody that worked with him or against him. Strauss knows how hard it was for me to change everything and how hard it was for Emily the last time she came in contact with Ian Doyle. I don't want a rerun. Emily and I went through enough. Emily needs to be safe, she does not need to worry about Doyle.

"Yeah I don't know I have a feeling we are more alike than we both think." She says deep in thoughts.

"Maybe" She really has no clue how much I am like her.

"We are here, lets give the team the update and then you talk to Hotch."

"Sure thing."

Do I tell Hotch about Doyle or that, if I am undercover someone needs to watch over Emily so Doyle doesn't catch her. Well I think about it after talking to Strauss.

I need my thoughts to be with the case now, the speech has to be perfect so Hotch will trust me with going undercover and not blowing the Case. I think I am just going to tell him my story so he can see how much I am like our victims.


	4. The Precinct

**Chapter 4: The Precinct**

When Emily and July entered the Precinct everybody else was already there, working on the profile and location of the unsub.

"Hey Hotch, you got a minute? July has an idea she wants to present to you." Emily asked while sitting down next to Morgan and Reid looking at the map in front of them.

"Sure. July should we go into one of the rooms for more privacy or do you want to discuss this in front of the team?" Hotch looked at July almost like a kid in front of the candy section.

" Would you mind discussing it in privacy?" July asks nervously.

"No Problem, follow me." Hotch said while taking off in the direction of an unoccupied room.

July followed him and they both sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"So what do you have to offer?" Hotch asks.

"Oh just you know sending me undercover, so we can catch the unsub without risking another life."

"Are you serious?" Hotch facial expression shattered after hearing what July said.

Clearly Hotch didn't see that coming.

"Wait let me explain a little more" July quickly tried to get Hotch from exploding with anger. "Emily and I were thinking. We don't want to see another young girl getting tortured and die. So we thought about an undercover mission. I mean Hotch lets be honest for a moment. Have you seen the victims, I fit perfectly into his type. I am brown haired, 5'9, gay, got kicked out after coming out to my parents, 22 years old, athletic. Come on. And by the way, I know what those girls are going through, they are scared and lonely, trusted the wrong person. I went through the same things they did but I was fortunate enough to have found someone to trust and rely on. I don't want to see another girl die. The city's community is scared, those girls fear going out, hell even coming out. Everybody has the right to be themselves, let alone live without fear. I was them, I know what they are going through. Hotch please, I know I have no idea about undercover missions, but it rather be me getting tortured than another girl. I can take it. I will play my part so good that everybody will believe me. Please." July was now crying, still trying to keep herself professional.

"You seem positive that you can do it. So I will approve it, as long as you will be explaining it to Strauss." Hotch said while gripping tissues and laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

After July calmed down, Hotch left her in the room, so she could call Strauss.

"Strauss, yes this is Agent Grant, yes I am alone right now."

"Good, Agent we have a problem. Doyle was last seen near your current location, watch out and don't do anything stupid, am I clear." She barked trough the phone.

"Yes, but I was calling, because I need to go undercover to catch our current unsub"

"You what, not right now!" she was still barking.

"You need to understand. This needs to be done right now. Just send an undercover agent that will not let Emily out of sight."

"Agent Grant, that is your Job, your mission. You are putting everyone's life's in danger!"

"I know but this needs to be done and afterwards Doyle will die, if necessary from my own hands."

"Okay, just make sure you and Agent Prentiss stay safe." She finally caved in.

"Will do, thanks Chief Strauss, see you back in Quantico."

"Stay safe. Please." She says in her usual voice when she speaks to July just like a mother, maybe a little more begging towards the end.

"Sure" With that she ended the call.

After July ended the call, she went back to the conference room and met the others waiting for good news.

"Strauss approves, so I will change and get to town." July said while leaving for the exit, to head to the SUV and head to the hotel. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

But before she reached the door, someone stopped her in her tracks. Turning around Morgan stepped in her way and guided her back into the conference room.

With red puffy eyes July looked at the team and then took the seat Morgan offered her.

"Do you really think, we will let you go without a briefing or a good profile on our Unsub, silly?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"No" July said quietly "I just thought I could get changed and calm down a little more."

"Are you really okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah fine, just a little shaken. Strauss was pretty hard I guess."

"Is that really what troubles you right now?" Reid asks worry filled his voice.

"Yeah, well I mean, no well I don't know. I guess the case hits me harder than I thought."

" No need to excuse, we all have cases that hit us hard, July are you really okay going undercover?" Hotch now evidentially worried asks.

"Yeah Hotch I can take it, don't worry about me."

"Good than lets get you briefed." Hotch adds.

After that the Team assembled the whole police station in the conference room to brief everybody for the mission.

"We are possibly looking for a woman mid-30s, she seems trustworthy, friendly." Rossi began.

"She seems to be so trustworthy that our victims left with her, without being drugged or knocked out." Morgan continued.

"She has to have a House or Safe Place where she can torture the Girls without anybody hearing them scream. Possibly at the outskirt of the city." Emily stated.

" We are going to send Agent Grant undercover to find our Unsub. We want you to stay back until we can clearly tell that the person is our Unsub and we find her hiding spot." Reid said.

"You all will be doing your normal job, so we don't cause any suspicions, but you will always try and keep an eye on our Agent, but don't interact too fast when she is leaving with someone. Are we clear?" Hotch ended the briefing. The police officers all nodded and left the conference room.

"July drive to the Hotel get changed and get to town. We need to act fast." Hotch said. With these words said July left the team to go to her SUV.

Before she got into her car, she heard Morgan shout to her to wait.

" July, wait. Why did Strauss tell me to watch over Emily while you are undercover? What's going on? Do we need to worry?" He asks her concerned.

" Just do what you were told Morgan. I can't give you information please just leave it be and stay with Emily. Thanks"

With that said July got in the car and drove in the direction of the Hotel.


	5. Hotel Room Julys POV

**Chapter 5: Hotel Room Julys POV**

Once I got into my Hotel room I changed into my going out clothes, well in the clothes that I supposedly ran away in. I also pack some clothes of mine in my old dirty backpack that I always carry with me.

Once I was changed I went into the bathroom and started applying my makeup, which consists of some mascara and foundation, I don´t wanna look to good, when the door was being opened. I heard footsteps going into the main part of the Hotel room and then someone dipping on the bed.

"Hello?" I asked, pretty sure I locked the door. Who could that be?

"July, it's me Emily we share a room remember?" Emily asked the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Sorry forgot it." What the hell shouldn't she be at the precinct? What is she doing here.

Well, just going to pretend she is not here and finish my makeup. Why is she here anyway.

Looking in the mirror, I can tell I look perfectly styled for getting to know the town I ran to, after my parents kicked me out, I only need to figure out how to start crying when going into a café or something like that.

I think Emily is getting bored, I can hear her tapping her foot on the carpet ever so slightly.

"Hey Emily, what do you think is it okay to go out like this?" I asked coming out of the bathroom. I was wearing my skinny dark jeans, a tight tank top in light blue and my heeled boots, the jeans look destroyed and the top is a little dirty, my boots are ran down and black. I look just like those twenty some normally look.

Emily looked me up and down and then focused on my chest.

"Yeah looks good. But what is that?" Emily asked while pointing her finger at my breast.

"Well I am sure you heard of tits before so..." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean your tits dummy. I meant that black thing shining thru. What exactly is it. It looks cool."

"Oh that. I am sure you heard of tattoos before so ...

You want to see it?" Well as if she doesn't have a tattoo herself, is she really that obvious to flirt right here right now? As if she couldn´t tell that that is a tattoo.

"Umm no. I was just curious." Emily sighs looking intently at the floor.

" That's okay." I said quickly to not make it more awkward. " I should get going and you should drive back to the precinct." I say stern.

" Yeah I just need to wait for Morgan he insisted on driving me here and taking me back so ..." Emily drifted off.

" Yeah good, so I just need to put the mic and GPS Tracker in place. Would you mind helping me? I can't reach that far." I ask even though I know how to do it I still don´t want Emily to thinking more about why Morgan drove her here.

" Sure where should the mic go? "

" Well Garcia said that you know right between my boobs would be perfect and the Wire should go around the back into my pants down to my ankle, and the GPS needs to be somewhere safe, I don't know where." I say uncomfortable.

"Okay well, so I am going to adjust the Wire and then I think about a placement for the GPS."

Emily quickly got the Mic out of the case and started putting it in place.

And I just concentrated on not going tomato red and to make the situation more uncomfortable by saying something.

Well and here goes nothing, she is definitely touching my boobs and I can feel my face getting redder every second. Boy do I hate my Life right know. Why does my face get red, it is not the first time some adjusted the Wire for me.

And now she is touching my waist and wait what ... why is she unbuttoning my pants what the HELL.

"Umm Emily, what are you doing?" I ask, what the hell I never told her to open my pants.

"Adjusting the Wire like you asked me to? "She says innocently "You said you want it down your pants, so why do you ask?"

"Oh was just wondering why you unbuttoned my pants, but that makes sense." Oh god July could you get more awkward? Totally dumb.

" Well you are clearly uncomfortable. So why did you ask me in the first place?" She is getting angry I can tell, quick think of something to make her think you are scared.

"Because I don't know how these Things are done, okay I didn't know what to do with all the Wires and stuff." Well July great Job you just told a profiler that believes in you that you actually have no clue to what you are doing here. Great Job tho. But she seems to believe it.

Emily will think that you are stupid and why did you even asked her to do it in the first place. You know how this works, you can do it by yourself. Was it only to take her mind of the things that you are worried about or was it because you wanted to have someone you could rely on?

" Hey, no problem, you will learn it over time." She says friendlier and calmer.

" Thanks, I should get going."

" Yeah Morgan should be here any minute."

And with that said Emily left the room and I was alone again.

Well now that I am ready lets go to town and meet people.

KNOCK KNOCK

Who could possibly be knocking at my door? I thought everyone else was at the precinct.

" Come in please." I say loudly.

" Hey." Hotch said while taking a step inside.

"Hey Boss, I was just about to leave. What's up?"

" Just want to make sure everything is on track and you turned on all the Equipment." He is concerned I can tell.

" Yeah. Emily helped. Thanks for making sure."

" Okay. Stay safe."

" Will do." As the words left my mouth, Hotch walked out of my room and left me alone again.

Okay July get in the mood. Think about something, a story that you can tell.

Lets think.

I was 20, when my parents kicked me out. I moved in with my girlfriend but she got abusive so I ran away and that's how I ended up here with no money and just some clothes.

I should also say that I need a place to stay, so it will get easier for her to talk to me and take me somewhere.

It should definitely sound more heartbreaking just for the emotions, so they can flow.

How do I do that?

Well I could think of the Things I went through with Doyle to keep the tears falling or about my sweet angel baby in heaven.

Yup that worked the tears are pooling great.

Okay lets get into town.

I grab my purse and my bag pack, threw on my leather jacket and locked the Hotel room door behind me.

Stepping out into the warm sunny day I put on my shades and started walking down the street.

Okay here goes nothing, lets find a coffee shop to start and socialize. I walk down the main road of this town. It looks like every small town, nothing special popping out. So why does a serial killer start here? Oh look there are two coffee shops next to each other. I will not go into the chain one because there are too many people inside. I will take the smaller one.

That Cafe looks nice and cozy, like a family one, where you sit down and stay for as long as you want without someone asking you to order something else or leave. So the talking should come easy, if someone decides to ask me why I am crying.

I just need to get crying, to attract the people's attention.

Okay lets think.

 _Flashback_

 _I am in the attic of Doyle's Mansion in Italy._

 _Broken and hurt, I can still feel all the bruises and cuts he left me with._

 _I can feel blood pooling between my legs, god I need to get to the Hospital, I probably need stitches._

And there are the tears, it worked thinking back still hurts like hell.

Entering the coffee shop all eyes were on me, thankfully I am starting this undercover mission correctly. I sit down and order a hot chocolate from the nice waitress who looks at me like I am some kind of alien.


	6. The Precinct Meantime

**Chapter 6: The Precinct Meantime**

After July left for her Hotel room the others stayed behind and continued working on the location and name of the unsub. They all sat down at the conference table in the middle of the room, surrounded by crime scene photos they proceed to figure out why those girls were kidnaped and killed. When suddenly Emily stood up and said "I am going to head to the hotel, I wanna make sure July is equipped and ready."

Emily then proceeded to head to the SUV when Morgan stopped her midway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emily said in surprise.

"Stopping you. Where the heck are you going alone?" Morgan said while holding Emily back from escaping.

" Why are you interested in me going alone? Are you afraid that I can´t handle myself? That I will get killed on the way? Derek please just let me go." Emily is getting angry.

" I am driving you there, but first I let the others know." He says while turning to leave.

"Morgan you know that I can drive there myself what the hell. I don't need a babysitter just let me go and tell the others I went. You don't need to come with me."

" Yes I do. Now wait for me. We are partners again so I want to be wherever you are, okay " He says with no room for arguments.

"Fine, I wait in the car." Emily sighs.

"Thanks"

Morgan went back into the Precinct and Emily went to get into the SUV.

"Guys, I am taking Emily to the Hotel. She was to make sure July is alright."

"Fine but don't take too long." Hotch stated

While Morgan left the precinct Hotch continued " Reid how is the profile coming along? Rossi do we have something for the press, that is more than a warning?".

"The profile is almost done and I think I found the home base of the unsub. Give me 10 minutes and I am ready." Reid answered.

" Well in that case the press will get a full profile within the next four hours. Because we don't want the profile out before the unsub laid eyes on July or do we?" Rossi asked the last part sarcastically.

"Great Job guys. Lets catch him before he actually hurts Agent Grant. I am going to the Hotel see if July is ready and brief her again." He turned around to leave.

Hotch had just finish his sentence when his phone rang.

"Agent Hotchner"

" This is Section Chief Erin Strauss, do you have a minute?"

" Yes " Hotch looked at Reid and Rossi while holding his phone shut and then he said " That is Strauss see you in a bit. Reid when I am back I want that finished profile. "

Reid and Rossi just nodded and Hotch left for his SUV.

" Chief Strauss, what honors me with your call?" He asks kindly.

" Quit the sarcasm Aaron. This is serious. Do you know where Agent Prentiss is at the moment?" She barks through the phone.

"She is at the Hotel with the Agents Morgan and Grant. Why?"

"She needs to have an agent by her side 24/7 am I clear?"

" Yes Ma'am. But again why, if I am allowed to ask?"

" Well I hope you will never get to know why we took these precautions. Agent Hotchner lets just say Agent Prentiss needs protection and Agent Grant needs to be back from her undercover trip as soon as possible." She barks louder and sterner as to let no further questions through.

" Understood I will ask no further questions."

" Okay, once you are back in Quantico I want you and your Agents in my Office asap."

" Yes Ma'am"

When the call was over Hotch had already made his way to the Hotel parking space.

In the meantime Rossi and Reid kept working in the conference room of the precinct. Both had a fresh coffee in hand and looked at the towns map in front of them on the whiteboard.

" Hey Rossi, did you notice that everybody else is acting strange and that something is really off with Agent Grant?"

"Yeah kiddo, I've noticed. Do you have a guess why?" he inquires.

" I would say everybody is quiet uncomfortable with sending Agent Grant undercover, but anything else no clue.

Did Hotch send you a message on the subject why Strauss called him?"

"Nope" Rossi said popping the p.

" Well what are you guessing?" Reid tries to hide his excitement over the new riddle of figuring out Agent Grant.

" Same as you, but also I can't wrap my head around how familiar Agent Grant looks to me. I think I saw her before on some occasion, can't remember where exactly. " Rossi mumbles.

" Really, I think Emily also has that Feeling, maybe she can help you. Or you figure it out together."

"Yeah" Rossi focuses back on the crime scene photos while sipping his coffee.

And with that they both went back to work.

Emily and Morgan on the way back to the precinct

"Why did you insisted on driving me?" Emily asked curiously.

" Orders, Emily. I was told to keep an eye on you from Strauss. And before you ask I have no clue why." He shrugs

" Interesting " Emily states.

" Really, why?" Morgan asks.

" I think that, that was Julys Job but now that she is undercover you are doing her Job." Emily shrugs.

" But why do you need a babysitter?"

" Don't have a clue."

Back at the precinct

" So what do we have?" Hotch questioned after everybody joined him in the conference room, all of them had a cup of coffee in their hands. Emily and Morgan were back at the precinct too.

" Well Garcia is keeping track of July. She is hearing everything she does and she can see where she is going." Emily answered in between taking sips of coffee.

" And I finished the geographical profile." Spencer said a little joy in his voice.

" Than lets see were our unsub is most likely located." Hotch says.

" Since we had three different dumping sides and three different obduction sides, I connected these dots and found that in this area" Reid pointed to the map on the board " he might be living or hiding the victims." He marks the area again with red marker.

" Good. Call Garcia tell her she needs to run a background check on everyone who is living there and let her look out for hiding spots. I will send Agent Grant a text telling her what we found out." Hotch left the room and fished his phone out of his pocket.

" Baby Girl, we need your magic fingers." Morgan says into his phone after speed dialing Garcia "We need you to run a background check on all the people that live in the area around 5'Avenue and St. Peters street.

Also look out for hiding spots our unsub might like. Anything from July yet?" Morgan quickly added the question before Garcia could say anything.

" Hello, my little crime fighters, my magical fingers will do their work. On July well I can tell, she is sitting in a coffee shop right now, I can hear her cry. That is all right now. But I will contact you if something else happens. Garcia out." The call ended and the agents took in the information's they were just given.


	7. At the Cafe Julys POV

**Chapter 7: At the Cafe Julys POV**

While I searched in my purse for my wallet and my tissues, I was met with the looks from every other person in the cafe. They looked really concerned.

But that is exactly what I want right?

Since Garcia can her everything I need to concentrate on not telling too much.

When the waitress returned with my hot chocolate I realize everybody was stil staring at me. Putting my shades in my purse, I can see in the reflection of the store window how ruined my makeup is.

It only took five minutes before a woman approached my table.

" Hey is this seat taken?" Asked the woman.

She looked around 30 and friendly. Long light brown hair, she seems about 5´´5, she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"No" I said sniffing a little.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah" That was fast, well then lets get the show started. I have to think back to Doyle so I cry some more just for the drama.

 _Flashback_

 _I was back in the attic of Doyle's Mansion._

 _Everything hurts, I just want to go home, leave this place, this undercover mission, this pain._

 _Oh shit I hear footsteps; he is coming back._

 _Oh please no._

 _The door was slammed open. Ian was standing in the doorway tall and angry his face red and his artery pooping out at his throat._

 _"Ian please don't. Please I swear I am sorry it will never happen " I was begging but I was shut with a kick to the rips._

 _The kick knocked me to the ground grasping for air._

 _I curled up into a ball and tried not to cry._

 _"You little shit, you really think I will let you out of here alive? You betrayed me, you told the cops about me. You are worth nothing. You can be lucky I even laid a hand on you." Ian spat out. He crouched down next to me his face millimeters from mine. I can see his stubbles of a beard and the undereye bags._

 _"I didn't tell the cops. I promise I didn't even know about the weapon deal, I swear you didn't tell me before. You just told me after the cops let you go. You hired me for your son, why should I have risked that?" I cried out. While Ian stood back up._

 _That was all I was able to say before Ian took another kick._

 _"Ian stop it, she learned her lesson!" Emily, or should I say Lauren, came screaming upstairs " She had enough Ian please, you did enough. She learned her lesson." She looked as beautiful as always her bangs hung in her face. Standing in the doorway she looked like an angel with her white linen shirt and trousers._

 _"I am sorry" Was all I managed to say before Ian took another punch at me and a wave of pain hit me._

 _Ian left and Emily/Lauren kneeled down beside me._

 _"Hey Lucia, "Lucia was my undercover name" are you okay enough to stand up? I want to take you to the hospital." Emily/Lauren asked._

 _"No, just leave me, Lauren. Ian will kill us both if he finds out that you want to take me to the hospital." I say._

 _"Lucia, please you are hurt and you are bleeding. Please" Emily begs._

 _"No. Just bring me a first aid kit and an ice pack."_

 _"Fine, but I will check on you every hour and I will bring you water and pain killers."_

 _"Thanks" I say broken._

 _And with that Emily left me alone in the attic._

"You okay?" The woman opposite of me asked. She has a coffee in front of her and she scooted a little closer to me.

Wow I totally zoomed out.

"Yeah... No... I don't know actually." By now I was crying and sniffing like my life depends on it.

"What's wrong Love?" She kindly asks putting her hand on mine on top of the table.

"I don't know, everything happened so fast and now I am here and I don't even know where here is exactly."

"Well you are in Old Saybrook, Connecticut. How did you end up here?"

"I ran away as far as I could, nobody knows where I am." I say sniffling.

"Why did you run away?" She is still friendly and her concern seems legitimate.

"The first time because my parents kicked me out half a year ago, I haven't spoken to them since. The second time was yesterday. Because I moved in with my girlfriend, but she got abusive, so I took my Backpack and ran."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." She still seems honest and without any intention on killing me.

"It's okay. I mean I deserve it, don't I? Going against my parents and the bible." I say, I stopped crying and was trying to wipe my eyes clean of my makeup.

"Oh, no you did nothing wrong, okay. You are you and that is perfectly fine. Do you have a place to stay?" She asks.

"No all of the hotels are overbooked and I don't have money. I am just a student." I almost choke out.

She seems way to interested in my problems, that is suspicious. I mean she fits the profile. She seems almost happy that I don't have a place to stay. She could be the Unsub, so I think I will take the shot, if she asked me to come with her. I have a feeling that I am about to have the Unsub with me.

"You know, I think you can stay with me for a night and I will help you find a place to stay. If you want to." She kindly offers and she still sounds honest and concerned.

"No, that is too much to asked. I mean thank you really much for listening to me, but I will find a place to stay." I decline.

"No really, I have a couch for you. Don't worry I wouldn't have asked, if that would be a problem for me."

"Really, thank you. You are saving me from sleeping on the streets." I say thankful and honest.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You are way too young to sleep on the street alone. You need help and I can give it to you."

"Thank you sooo much, how can I ever pay you back?" I need to go with her, I really think she is the one.

That was easy hopefully Garcia heard everything and is notifying the team.

"Come on, lets get you to my place. I think you need a hot shower and a proper meal." She says while she gets up to pay for our beverages.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom first. If you will excuse me." I say while making my way to the back where the bathroom is located.

"No problem. Oh and by the way I am Stefanie, but you can call me Stef." She says putting away her wallet.

"Okay"

Heading to the bathroom I decided I need to text Hotch.

Opening my Phone, there is a text.

Agent Grant, our Unsub is most likely located around 5'Ave and Street. Stay safe Hotchner 

Thank you Agent Hotchner. I meet a Woman, could be our Unsub. She offered me her couch. Grant 

Finishing the text I came out of the toilet stall washed my hands and walked back into the main room of the cafe.

"Hey, ready to go?" Stef asked me.

"Yeah, ohh my name is Hope and again thank you."

"No problem really." She escorted me out of the café to her car. It was a white sedan with tinted windows. We got in the car and started to drive on the main road.

The car drive was short and silent.

I kept track of where we were heading. But from what I can tell this is the complete opposite direction. We went to the outskirt of town and drove into the suburbs.

Stef parked the car in a driveway of a two-story house in a, from what I can tell, friendly neighborhood.

We got out of the car, making our way to the front door. Where she fished her keys out of her purse, she locked the car and opened the front door.


	8. At the House Julys POV

_**WARNING: TALKING OF TORTURE AND RAPE. IT IS QIUET VISUAL.**_ **Again this will be rushed** **So I can concentrate on Ian, Lauren and Lucia**

 **Chapter 8: At the House Julys POV**

When I stepped into the house, I felt a warm sensation. It felt like Home. Not like Girls were tortured. It felt loving and warm. It looked like any other home, carpets, nice furniture, a lot of framed pictures and cozy looking pillows.

"Stef honey, is that you?" I heard a man shouting.

"Yes hon. I brought a visitor, that poor girl didn't have a place to stay. I offered her our couch."

"Oh, okay." The man, Stefs Husband, stepped into the living room.

"Hey, my Name is Markus, nice to meet you."

"Hey I am Hope. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No Problem really." Markus said.

He was tall about 6'4, athletic but he looked way to friendly. He was wearing cargo shorts and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

"Hope, you can put your stuff next to the couch. I will put some fresh towels in the bathroom for you, okay?" Stef asked.

"Yeah thank you, really sooo much. I don't know what I would have done without you really. I don't know how I will ever be able to pay you Guys back." Markus and I were still standing in the living room.

"Really no need to worry." This time Markus answered.

Stef left the room and I was alone with Markus.

"So why are you so upset?" Markus asked

"I left my Family and Friends, I ran from my girlfriend and I am afraid that I will never be able to go back Home."

As I said the part about my Girlfriend, Markus face lost its masking for a second. Well at least now I know, I might have found our Unsubs. He definitely seems like the guy who would torture and kill Girls.

Oh God, the others never considered a second Unsub or partner.

Hopefully by now they caught up with it.

"Oh I'm sorry for you. Stef and I will help you with everything you need okay. You don't need to worry anymore." He says kindly while he went to the front door and locked it. That is suspicious.

I think I need to get rid of the mic, before anyone can find it and I need to delete all my text. Thank God the GPS tracker is hidden in my belt. I think he will search my things so I need to hide it.

"Hey, Hope you can go take a shower now, I put the fresh towels on the sink for you." Stef came back downstairs with a smile.

"Yeah, okay thanks. Then if you excuse me." I say.

"When you're done we will have dinner ready. How does Tomato soup and Grilled Cheese sound?" Markus asked

"Great. Thanks Guys."

Walking up the stairs to the bathroom, I noticed all the pictures of the happy couple they are pretending to be. Well I guess killing does bond people huh.

Stepping into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me and grabbed my phone.

To: Penelope Garcia

From: July Grant

Garcia, I think I found our Unsubs. IT IS A COUPLE. I am going to put the mic away. If you don't get a text from me within tomorrow night, send the team to this location with a search warrant. And please lock my phone and delete all my text. Grant

Without waiting for a reply, I turned my phone off and got into the shower.

After showering I dried myself and put my yoga pants and sweatshirt on. Then hiding the mic and the wire between my clothes and toiletries.

Going back downstairs, I was greeted with the smell of tomato soup.

As I turned into the kitchen Stef and Markus were already sitting at the made dinner table. I took the empty seat and we started eating.

"So Hope" Stef started mid dinner "how exactly did everything happen? Would you mind sharing the details?"

"Well, so as I said, I brought my girlfriend home half a year ago to meet my parents for the first time. But instead of being happy for me my parents started screaming. They told me I was a dyke, that I am going against the bible, that I am a disgrace for the family and that if I wanted to keep that Lifestyle I am not welcomed anymore." Mentally I drifted back to Ian.

 _Flashback_

 _After Lauren left, I felt exhausted and hurt._

 _At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next Thing I remember is waking up in extreme pain. I was still on the floor, probably because I am too heavy for Lauren to carry me over to the bed. Next to me stood a glass of water and two pills, which I am assuming are painkillers._

 _I gratefully downed the painkillers and the water. Trying to sit up, I see that my body is covered in bandages and my ribcage has an ice pack taped to it. Covering up most of the bruises and cuts._

 _I guess Lauren took care of me, while I was asleep. When we get out of here I need to thank her for taking care of me. If I come out of here alive._

 _Because she just risked her life showing how much she cares about me. I really like her so I hope we see each other again after this ordeal._

 _Days passed without anything happening. I made it to the bed and slept most of the time. I could hear everyone downstairs living their life._

 _I was exhausted, hunger and thirst long forgotten._

 _I wonder if Declan misses me? I mean I have been gone for days, does he think I am gone or that I will return?_

 _Hearing footsteps coming upstairs, I find myself getting out of bed as fast as possible crawling into the furthest corner of the attic._

 _The door slammed open and Ian walked until he was standing directly in front of me. Again his face was red because of his anger and his veins were popping out of his skin._

 _"Ian please NO. I don't want another round please. Let me get back to Declan. Please"_

 _I hated it, I never beg for anything. Why am I begging him not to kill me. He will do it any way. Why do I even talk he will punish me anyway._

 _Before I could beg again Ian kicked me in the rips. Without saying a word. So hard that I blacked out._

Wrapping up my story, dinner long forgotten and finished, I felt drowsy kind of like I was drunk.

Oh God they put something like GHB into my food, they are knocking me out ohh noo.

~ I blacked out ~

When I woke up, I was laying on the cold pavement.

It was dark and really cold.

Trying to get used to the dark my eyes drifted through the, what I assume is the basement, I could see the chains that were attached to the wall, which would leave me hanging on a wall in a spread out eagle like look.

And when I looked at myself I saw that I was chained, the chains lead to the chain ends on the wall giving me some space to move. I had only my underwear on.

I can't tell how much time passed but it must have been a while, because my stomach started growling again but maybe I threw up because of the drugs.

At least I know now that I went with the right woman. Noticing the heat I feel I know where this is heading.

Wow, I didn't think I could still be triggered but my heart rate is running away and I am sweating like crazy even tho it is really cold down here. I started drifting back into my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Waking up again I found myself on the bed in the attic only wearing my only underwear and being tied up._

 _My legs were spilt and my ankles were tied to the bedpost the same goes for my arms and wrists. So I guess this is how my life will end, tied up and half naked._

 _I know what is coming next but I don't want it. Is he really using me as a toy now or is my mind going too far?_

 _July you are such an Idiot why did you agree to this undercover mission?_

 _Risking your life, getting tortured and probably raped._

 _Ian turned on his heels and was now looking at me._

 _I totally forgot he was here. He still looked angry but also kind of aroused._

 _And here goes nothing, God help me if I get out of here alive._

 _Ian sat down next to me and started slowly scraping a knife over my exposed body, with a grin that would make horror movie killers look bad._

 _"Ian, please you don't have to do it like this. We can go down to your bedroom and have sex like normal people. Please!" Well I didn't want to cry but now I was crying and again begging, why tho it won´t do any good anyway._

 _" You don't get to talk are we clear. You are enjoying whatever I do to you, slut. You don't get to enjoy normal sex, you are my toy understand? You are worth nothing. You betrayed me and now you are paying. Shut your mouth and stop the crying, I don´t want to hear anything. God damn it. You don't deserve normal, you deserve nothing. Consider yourself lucky that I even come up here to have fun with you, slut." Ian screamed while he pressed the knife harder into my skin, breaking it and when the blood trickled down my stomach he put a finger on the wound it hurt like hell._

 _He continued for about five minutes, doing the same thing every time breaking my skin and then pushing his finger on the wound. Then he started dragging his fingers all around and over my body, focusing on my breast and thighs. He pulled my bra off and kneaded my breast._

 _He does it so hard that I can't feel them anymore and my whole-body hurts._

 _And then I can feel Ian ripping my undies off._

 _Getting on me, Ian let out a loud moan. Like I am some sort of sex doll, he can treat like an object or better yet an animal._

 _Well sometimes I wish I was never born. Closing my eyes I wish to be somewhere else._

 _"AHHHHH" I let out a scream, while Ian entered me. He didn't warn me; he didn't go slow._

 _He just started hammering his dick inside me. I can feel every stroke, every inch and every vein he has._

 _I feel like my whole body is on fire, everything hurts. I just want to die, but I guess he wants me to suffer first._

 _If I ever get the chance to kill him I will. And I don´t care if I die while doing so._

 _Ian was still raping me when he started using his knife again, cutting my whole body, little cuts, long cuts, deep cuts, shallow cuts all over every inch of skin he could reach._

 _It feels like forever, the pain never not stopping, I can feel the blood pooling between my legs and with every stroke I can feel my body ripping apart even more._

 _After what felt like an eternity in hell, Ian stopped and untied me, then he left and I can finally open my eyes again._

 _The whole room is spinning and I just want to die. Everything hurts and I can still feel him on me._

 _The door was opened and Ian's best man Justin came in. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt, he looked at me like I was some kind of prey, I just wanted to escape or let the earth swallow me. Without missing a beat he pulled his pants down and came over to the bed. I was still drowsy from Ian's torture and rape so I couldn't move my body to get away or to defend myself. I just closed my eyes again and let it happen, without screaming or trying to get him off, because that would hurt me more and it would take longer. I felt nothing but pain and shame. Shame because I couldn´t do anything and because I let it get this far in the first place. If I had just shut my mouth nothing except for bruises would have happened._

 _After approximately 30 minutes he was satisfied and done and left._

 _I was alone again and gave in to my exhaustion and fell asleep. It was not a good sleep because everything hurt._

When the Flashback ended, Markus was standing over me with an evil grin.

I guess now he will start with his torture.

He pinned me closer to the wall and pulled a dagger out of his belt. I could still move but I didn´t too paralyzed by the flashback to do anything.

Slowly he creeped it up my body till it was mere inches from my face.

*Bang * The door of the basement flew open. Light streaming in behind Hotch and Morgan.

" Markus Taylor, FBI put your hands up and leave the woman alone." Hotch screamed with his gun trained on Markus head.

Hotch and Morgan came down the stairs, eyes fixed on Markus.

But he didn't give in, he kept the knife at my throat an pulled me to the back of the basement, as far as the chains let him. I just followed still in my own mind, not fully realizing what was going on. I just felt the knife scratching my throat.

Without a warning Morgan pulled the trigger and shot Markus between his eyes, I fell to the floor and felt blood trickling down my throat.

While Morgan and Hotch secured Markus, making sure that he is dead and also dragging him away from me, Emily came rushing downstairs with an EMT and a blanket.

" Hey July, the EMT is going to check you over okay. Here take the blanket you are freezing." Emily said lovingly. If I wouldn´t know better I'd say she has a crush on me.

" Thanks Emily and thank you guys. You found me before anything drastic happened."

" Did you doubt that July?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

" No of course not." I said sarcastically with a wink.

The EMT help me up the stairs, I was still a little wobbly, and they put me on a stretcher.

" We are going to take you to the hospital to check you over and get your blood tested, just to see if the drugs left your system." One of the EMTs said. The other one just silently followed.

" No No I am fine; I don't need to go to the hospital really. " I said while trying to get off the stretcher.

" Agent Grant, you are going to the Hospital, that is an official order. " Hotch stated angrily.

" Fine. " I sigh.

" We will pick you up from the hospital once we finish everything here. And then we will head back to Quantico. " Hotch added while I was being loaded into the ambulance.


	9. On the Way to the Hospital

**Chapter 9: On the Way to the Hospital Julys POV**

Once the ambulance took off, the EMT started working on me.

They put an IV in my arm and gave me some fluids.

But instead of feeling better I felt drowsy again and my whole world started spinning.

" Hee..." was all I was able to say before my whole world went black again.

Meanwhile at the Unsubs House

The Team, minus Rossi who was still at the precinct talking to the media, was wrapping up everything. Hotch and Morgan were collecting the clothes of the victims, which they found in the attic, as well as pictures, videos and other evidence. While Reid and Emily were down in the basement accessing the situation, meaning the torture chamber. They went around the room and looked for evidence and clues.

" Hey Reid, look there is a hidden door. " Emily says while touching the wall were the chains were bolted to.

" Emily, how did you find that? And where does it go? Can you open it? " Reid asked expectantly and joyful.

" Lets see " Emily said while inspecting the door further.

Together Reid and Emily found a way to open the door and what they saw went far beneath their imagination.

" Woahh, what the hell is this? " Emily was the first to find her words.

" Hotch, Morgan! Guys hurry downstairs. We found something. " Reid shouted deep out of his lungs.

When Hotch and Morgan came downstairs, they were taken aback and speechless.

" Have you Guys ever seen something like this?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No " Hotch and Morgan said in union.

What they saw was a mix out of a horror movie and a haunted storage room. And the smell was the worst they ever smelled. A mixture of copper, rotten flesh, stale water and mold.

There were pictures of the victims on the walls, that showed them while they were being tortured, pieces of skin hanging from the ceiling, It looked like the Unsub had torn them off and had hung them to dry. A heart was on display on a shelf in a self-made glassbox submerged mercury. There were also blood splatters on all the walls and the ceiling it looked like the Unsub had killed at least one of the women in here.

There were also boxes filled with tapes covered in dust and some were destroyed. Torture equipment was bloody and rusty, he had a pear of anguish, a branding machine, various knifes, whips and spank boards, a thumbscrew and a bucket with an old rag probably used for water boarding.

In the middle of the room was a body hanging from the ceiling, a fifth victim. They were tortured to the extinct where you couldn´t possibly tell if she was a woman and who exactly they were.

" Guys, this victim must have been here longer than the others. I think they were his first." Spencer said.

" Probably, but that will just go over as another body count. Let us wrap things up and head to the Hospital, to collect July and head back to Quantico." Hotch said.

Everybody walked upstairs and thanked the Police officers and the CSUs, they would have to deal with the evidence in that room. Getting into the SUVs everybody let out a breathe they didn´t know they were holding. They all were processing what they saw, all trying to forget the gruesome pictures in their heads.

Heading to the hospital nobody suspected anything, everyone was quiet and in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile in the Ambulance

July was now laying unconscious on the stretcher. Justin was looking down on her.

" Bossman, we have her. Yes she is knocked out. No she hasn´t recognized me yet. Yes Boss. We will be there in 10 minutes." Justin said into his phone.

Then after 10 minutes the Ambulance ride was over.

At the Hospital

When the Team arrived they all went to the front desk of the Emergency room. Were a nurse in light blue srubs was sitting.

" We are looking for SSA July Grant, she must has gotten here about ten minutes ago." Hotch said to the nurse on the laptop.

" Sorry to inform you, but we didn't have an ambulance come by in the last hour. She must be at a different Hospital. Maybe next town? " Said the nurse in a friendly voice, looking up she was about forty and had long blond hair in a ponytail with fringes falling into her face.

" No that can´t be right, the EMT said they are dropping her off right here." Said Morgan in a pretty angry voice, he just wanted to get out of this town and home.

" Do you have the number of the ambulance, I might be able to tell you were they are." The nurse asked, lowering her head again to look at the laptop.

" Well I think it was the 2413 fire department." Rossi stated, scraping his head in the process.

After what felt like forever but was only about five minutes the nurse finally looked back up from her laptop.

" Sorry to inform you, but there must be a mistake are you sure the ambulance had the number 2413? Because there is no ambulance with that number." She said apologetically.

" That can´t be happening right now, FUCK " Emily screamed the last part " SHIT, I think I know the EMT. OH MY GOD we have to call Strauss. I ... now everything makes sense now." Emily aced out of nowhere, leaving the team stunned.

" Emily, what the hell. Can you please explain without screaming. What is going on? What makes sense?" Rossi was pissed and everybody else just confused.

" Okay, okay. So you Guys know about Doyle right?" Everybody nodded. " Well the EMT never really showed his Face, but I am 100 % sure it is Justin Therry, Ian's best man from Italy. "

" But why would he kidnap July?" Reid interrupted.

" I was about to explain. July is not July or at least I know her under a different name. When I met her she was undercover with Doyle's son Declan. She was his nanny. She introduced herself as Lucia Black and Clyde Easter said she is an agent from Interpol's unit against child crimes. Clyde said she will help me and I have to help her. Ian was really hard on her and then she died after a car accident. They could only identify her body through her fingerprints everything else was useless. She never revealed her true name, not even Clyde knew her real name. I mean July is clearly Lucia or the other way around. Even tho she changed her look, it is still her."

" But Emily that means she must have been what 18 when you met Doyle are you sure?" Hotch asked, worry was evident in his voice and in everyone's face.

" Hotch I am sure. We have to call Strauss and Interpol, we need to find her before Doyle kills her. PLEASE she was my ticket out of the Hell that was Ian Doyle. I tried really hard to get her out too, when she died I was heartbroken because of her age. But also because she is an outstanding person and agent." Emily was crying by now.

" That´s why she was so familiar to me, Strauss has a picture of her on her desk, but not how she looks now, more like how she looked after Ian happened." Rossi said

" What! Why should Erin Strauss have a picture of July on her desk?" Reid asked

" I don´t know Kiddo, but you are right we need to act fast. For Julys Sake and call all available sources." Rossi said the last part while he was fishing his phone out of his pocket to call Strauss.

Meanwhile in the Warehouse

July was still unconscious, but she was being tied up on the table with chains and ropes


	10. At the Warehouse Julys POV

**Chapter 10: At the Warehouse Julys POV**

I woke up and felt like I needed to puke, everything was still spinning.

I was caught in my own nightmare again. I knew the Man who was supposed to be the EMT was familiar. I just couldn´t place him anywhere.

But now it was obvious that Ian got me and is surely going to kill me. And the EMT ... Oh MY GOD it was Justin, Ian's best man, how could I not see it?

It is all becoming clear now OH MY GOD, what if Ian already got Emily OH MY GOD PLEASE DON`T.

I tried to scream, but I couldn´t my words got caught in my throat. Trying not to cry, I started to move... OUCH that is definitely not working OUCH.

Moving my head I can see the Warehouse but nobody else is here. Hopefully Emily is safe with the Team.

The Team do they know I am missing, do they know who got me? No, how could they, they don´t know what Strauss knows, maybe they called her. Who knows.

The Door was opened and I turned my head in the direction of the door.

" Oh I see the princess has awaken." Justin spat out while he came closer to the table I was tied on.

" Screw you Justin, I want to speak with Doyle now." I absolutely hate him, but Doyle I hate much more.

" The princess has to wait a little longer, but Doyle said I could have my fun with you."

I think I know where this is going, but I don´t really want to think about that know. I just want to get out of here to Emma and Katie. Hell yeah even just to get screamed at by Emily and Strauss and Hotch.

Justin was ripping my pants off of me but my mind was drifting away to happier times.

 _Flashback_

 _I was back with Ian and Lauren, but not in the attic._

 _A bit over a month passed after the double rape and now everything was back to normal. We were sitting at the breakfast table with Declan._

 _I was feeling better and the wounds almost all healed. Lauren was still shaken and looked at me like I was some kind of ill puppy._

 _Declan was happily eating his cereal " Lucia were where you the last six weeks?" Declan asked in between bites. He looked much older now, his dirty blonde locks got longer and he grew about three inches._

 _" I was in London, my mum got sick and I needed to be there, sorry for not saying goodbye buddy. What do you want to do after breakfast?" I knew what I had to say to Declan, Ian instructed me how to act around Declan._

 _" Soccer please."_

 _" Okay Declan, eat up and we can go play soccer."_

 _" Daddy too?" He said a hopeful smile on his lips._

 _" I think Daddy has other things to do with Lauren, so maybe tomorrow." I knew that Doyle had a business meeting._

 _" Okay" he got a little sad._

 _We ate in silence, before I got really sick, I needed to throw up. I was running to the bathroom, with Lauren right behind me. When I got to the bathroom I immediately threw my whole breakfast up into the toilet._

 _" Oh, Lucia are you okay, what is going on. You Okay?" Lauren asked worried._

 _" Fine, I just got a little sick, nothing to worry about. I think it is coming from all the painkillers I took over the month." I tried to cut our dialog short, because I already know why I was feeling uneasy and sick every morning._

 _" Okay. You sure you okay? I could get you a doctor?" Lauren kindly asks._

 _" No, No Doctor are we clear! I am fine. Now let me get back to Declan, we want to play soccer." Wow that was mad, I hope she understands why I don´t want to have a doctor check me over._

 _I was walking back into the kitchen were Declan had finished his cereal and was already jumping up and down on his stool._

 _" Lucia can we go now, please?" Declan asked hurried._

 _" Sure bud, let´s go " I said while I looked Lauren directly into the eyes._

 _We played soccer and catch for about four hours and then Declan broke down because he was run out. He was tired and hungry._

 _I carried him back into the kitchen, sat him down on the kitchen island and started making him a sandwich._

 _All while I was being watch by Lauren._

 _" Hey Lucia, you look like you and Declan could use a little nap before the afternoon, does that sound good?" Lauren asked_

 _" Good Idea, thank you Lauren." I said " Come on Declan eat up and then we can cuddle up in your bed and have a slumber party. How does that sound?"_

 _" Yay, slumber Party yay." Declan was not really awake so he wasn´t really excited._

 _" Let´s go." I said while picking Declan up from the kitchen island carrying him to his room, Lauren never left my side._

 _When I was done tucking him in he was fast asleep and dreaming. I sat on the bed and breathed out._

 _" Wow, that boy has a lot of energy, or I am getting old." I stated into the room._

 _" You are not getting old Lucia, it is normal that you don´t feel as energetic as before now that you are expecting." Lauren said after closing Declan's door behind her, so nobody would listen to our conversation._

 _" You know? How did you figure it out?" Shocked that is what I am._

 _" I could hear you scream, ohh and having Justin coming out of your room with his Jeans still open and seeing you on the bed all bloody and hurt was kind of an indicator." She said without a flinch._

 _" OH, well I don´t know for sure but I figured after not getting my period and throwing up every morning. If Doyle or Justin find out that I am pregnant from one of them I am dead. Please don´t tell them, please." I begged._

 _" WHAT. Ian also raped you? I thought only Justin did it." It was Laurens time now to be shocked._

 _" No. Ian did it first and then afterwards Justin did it. So you just witnessed the second time."_

 _" Oh my god I am so sorry I didn´t know. Why are you still here then, didn´t they found a way out for you?" Lauren came over to where I was laying on Declans bed and I sat back up._

 _" No they haven´t, they said I need to keep going, but it is okay really, it is not that bad anymore. I promise." I said while hugging myself._

 _" Okay, but if you ever need to get out tell me." Lauren said while she hugged me tight._

 _" Sure, ehhmm Lauren, I know we both could get killed for this but can you get me a test, I need to be sure." I mumbled into her shirt, which I was clinging to._

 _" Hey of course. If Ian asks it will be mine and I will lie about why I need it."_

 _" Thanks Lauren."_

 _" No Problem, now go get some rest." She said while gesturing for me to get out of the room._

The Flashback was over and I was back in the Warehouse on the table and Justin was gone, I opened my eyes and I couldn´t see him anywhere. He must have left after I didn´t scream nor cried. He must have gotten bored. So he is still the same bastard as before. Well it´s just like nothing changed.

But I know he raped me, because my jeans were torn off and I could feel all of the blood pooling between my legs and my body was on fire.

Well just like old times huh.

About half an hour passed, I guess, and then Justin returned, but he was not alone. Ian was with him.

" Hey there, do you remember me?" Ian asked

" How can I not, Hello Ian what a nice surprise and what a nice way of meeting again." I spat out sarcastically.

" Quit the Sarcasm Lucia or should I say July. For someone who was supposed to be dead you look quite beautiful and alive."

" Stop your show Ian what do you want" I screamed.

" You know what I want. Where is Emily and where the Hell is my Son. And don´t tell me he is dead. Oh and I know Lauren was Emily so don´t even try it." He said while nearing the table and smiling devilishly.

" Emily is safe and you will never see your son again."

" So you don´t want to talk? How about letting Justin help you talking." He spat out.

" Try it but it won´t succeed."

" If you say so. Have Fun Justin, but don´t kill her yet."

Ian left again and I was alone with Justin.

" Do what you want, I won´t scream and I will never beg." I said with more determination than I thought was possible.

" Yeah lets see about that." Justin spat out.


	11. Back with the Team Meantime Emilys POV

**Chapter 11: Back with the Team Meantime Emily's POV**

The Team was still at the Hospital. But they were all on their phones and got every police officer and agent available in action for the search.

" Chief Strauss. This is SSA Rossi, I have to inform you that Agent Grant was abducted by, who we believe is Ian Doyle and Justin Therry." Rossi said into his phone.

" What the Hell, how did that happen and where are you? I am going to take the Jet and some Agents. Brief us on the Plane, your technical analyst is also coming with me." Chief Strauss answered loudly and angry.

"Okay Okay. Sure well, we don´t exactly know what happened but we are still in Old Saybrook."

" See you when I arrive, try to find out as much as possible okay."

" Yes maám see you here."

With that the phone call ended and Rossi walked back to the others.

" Clyde Easter and his Team will be here in about three hours." I had stopped crying and told the others about my conversation with Clyde.

" Strauss will arrive in an hour" Rossi said

" I just spoke to the local Police, they can have every available cop at the precinct within the next 30 minutes." Hotch was the last to end the phone call.

" So we have 30 minutes to find out what happened and to build a profile while talking with Strauss and Clyde via Skype, right?" Morgan asked.

" Yes Morgan, but we don´t need a fucking profile,' cause I can give you one right here!" That came out way angrier and louder than I expected. But I am angry and they should know it, I mean what the Hell how can they stay so calm when July is fighting for her life.

" Okay, okay Emily than enlighten us." Morgan spat back.

" Guys we have to stay calm if we get angry at each other we are not helping July. Am I understood?" Hotch interjected.

" Yes Hotch. Sorry. What I was about to say was, that Interpol already has a profile of everyone who worked with Doyle and Doyle himself. So we don´t need to build a profile. We only need to find his hiding spot and what he wants. But my best guess is that he wants me and his Son." I said calmer and quieter than before.

" Declan. I thought he died with his nanny in the car accident, oh wait July was his nanny so that says he is still alive." Morgan guessed.

" Indeed. But I just knew that Declan survived, not that July survived it also. But after the accident Declan was declared dead, Ian never believed it. He started searching for Declan everywhere but he never found him. Interpol hid him well, directly under everybody's noses."

" What do you mean, where is Declan?" Reid finally engaged in the conversation.

" He was with an adoptive Family in New York, but they moved to Quantico, because the Father joined the FBI." I say, I calmed down enough to think clearly again.

" Do we know the Father?" Hotch asked.

" No, not personally he works with the Sex Crime Unit." I say.

" Okay, we are not bringing him his Son nor you. So the plan will be to get July out there alive and Doyle as well as Therry behind closed bars." Morgan said what everyone was thinking.

" Technically yes. But the how is the big Problem here ohh and don´t forget the where." Rossi said.

Yeah I figured Rossi, why is everybody so slow we need to track everything phones, cars, everything. Doyle was never that clever, he always used the same phone. Damn we need Garcia and also where the hell are the cops.

" Doyle always uses the same phone, he always stays at the same places and uses one car the whole time. And can´t we track the ambulance, it has to have a GPS System. And where the Hell are the Cops?" I am enraged but I don´t care anymore.

" Oh Shit, I totally forgot about the ambulance. I am pretty sure Garcia can track it let me call her, If she is on the plane she could already help us." Morgan said.

" Hey Baby girl, Morgan here. Are you on the Plane? Good, do you have your Laptop set up, good. Hey, can you track down an ambulance. Yeah number 2413 Fire department Old Saybrook. Call me when you found it. Yes I know Strauss can be scary. Hey don´t worry about July I will tell you all that we know so far when you arrive. Yes I will stay with you. Thanks Baby girl." Morgan ended the call with Garcia.

How can she be so angsty all the time? She sees stuff like this every day and July has been through this before, I am sure that she will get hurt, but she is tough and she can handle herself. I mean she got raped twice undercover, she got pregnant and then she miscarried, but she kept going she "died" and came back to life and she is still able to smile. This woman can deal with everything. I am sure July will be alright. Who am I lying to July, will be a wrack, like she is right now. she will break like a stick under my boot. I just hope her Wife is the one to kinda glue her back together, even if it is just a little bit.

One after one the Cops arrived. They all assembled themselves in a circle around us. When all the Cops had arrived we started to present the Case.

" We are searching for a team, Ian Doyle and Justin Therry kidnap our Agent July Grant. You are all getting pictures of them and you can search the Streets and abandoned Warehouses and Sights." Hotch began.

" We are sending you on the Streets on high alert. We believe both of our Unsubs won´t go down without a fight and we believe they are heavily armed." Morgan continued.

" They stole an ambulance with the Number 2413 from the Old Saybrook fire department look out for it too. If you find one of our Unsubs alone or the Ambulance call us immediately and wait for backup." Rossi ended the briefing.

" Our technical analyst will arrive within the next 30 minutes, after she arrived she will be directing all of you to locations where the Unsubs might be hiding." Reid said.

" We need to take every precaution we have to not endanger the Life of Agent Grant any further are we clear?" I ended the meeting.

All the cops nodded and went to their cars to drive thru town.

And all we were able to do was wait for Interpol and Strauss to arrive.


	12. At the Warehouse 2 Julys POV

**Chapter 12: At the Warehouse 2 Julys POV**

I closed my eyes and waited for Justin to begin with whatever he had planned.

I am scared as fuck, but I am not screaming, not for him.

" So July what do you think, shall we start with this pretty thing?" Justin asked.

He showed me a pincer and a crowbar and laughed perfidiously.

" Do it. I stopped caring a long time ago, you will never break me." I spat out.

" We`ll see about that." He started to work on me first with the crowbar breaking my left leg and my right arm, I could hear the bones break. A pretty gruesome sound in this silent warehouse. And then with the pincers, he twitched and pinched my skin almost ripping and tearing it apart. Hurts like hell but I am not screaming, not for him. Ohh shit that hurts. I think I am starting to pass out.

" Oh you are playing tough, you really don´t want to scream do you? Well well, lets see what I can do about that." Justin screamed.

That was the last thing I heard before my whole world went black.

" July wake up, July you whore wake up I am not done yet. Nasty slut, fuckin faggot." But I was not waking up so Justin left the Warehouse and me unconscious on the table again.

Meanwhile with the others - still at the Hospital

" I hate Politics." Emily screamed. Everybody from the Team, was a bundle of nerves. Nobody knew where July was nor if she was still alive.

" Emily please come down, Strauss will be here in 10. She can answer all of our Questions and then we have the authority to get everything we want. We are going to find July." Hotch said, the last part more to himself than the Team.

" What the Hell, Hotch. Strauss is not going to tell us anything! Why would she! She hates this team, she wants to destroy us!" Emily shouted even louder.

" Agent Prentiss, nice to hear what you think about me. But Agent Hotchner is right I am going to answer every Question." Strauss came through the door and sat down next to Rossi.

" Well then lets start, July doesn´t have much time left. First of all is that even her real name?" Emily asked now calmer but still angry.

" Her Name is July Grant, she is indeed 22 and she went to Harvard. What she told you is all true. She only lied about the years in between College and High school. That was where she was undercover with Doyle and you Agent Prentiss." Strauss told the Team and they all thought back to that specific day on the Jet. All of them had a little smile on their face.

" She was assigned to Doyle because of her unique way to act around him, she met him at a bar where we had undercover agents, but Doyle was only interested in her. So when the evening ended we asked her to join the Interpol Taskforce JTF 12 and go undercover for us, at that point she was only an agent in training with Interpol. She agreed on the condition to get out whenever she wants and we all agreed." Strauss said emotional.

" Wait she had the opportunity to get out at all time?" Emily asked wide eyed.

" Well at the start yes, but she became too involved so when she got raped and everything we couldn´t get her out she had to wait the six months for the car accident." Strauss said matter of factly, but tears shone in her eyes.

"She got raped?" Derek asked.

" Twice Derek, twice, but she went on like nothing happened. " Emily answered his question.

The whole Team could now see behind not only Emily's mask but also behind Strauss, because both of the woman cried at the memories.

" She also got tortured and lost her baby, all the while Interpol and the FBI couldn´t get her out of the Hell." Emily continued.

" Yes unfortunately, we did everything we could. When we got her out she was broken and lost. But she wanted to go to college and become an agent with the FBI so she could work as a profiler and one Day arrest Ian for what he did to You," She pointed at Emily "his Son and herself." Strauss said while fighting with the tears.

" So why do you keep a photo of her on your desk?" Rossi asked.

" Because I am like a mother to her. She lost her mother at birth and was raised in the foster system. When she returned from her mission I took her in and cared for her." Strauss smiled at the memories of how happy July got while being with her.

" Okay, okay anything useful, for where Ian could be?" Spence interrupted her thoughts.

" The Agents watching him lost him here in Old Saybrook, hopefully he is still here."

" Why didn´t the Agents arrest him when they got the Chance?" Now Garcia spoke up for the first time, she was also crying freely.

" On what grounds, he did nothing wrong so far. But lets continue, we have to check his phone and the car he uses he never changes them on a mission. Did Agent Grant have her phone with her in the Ambulance?" Strauss asked.

" We are checking his phone and car. On the Phone no she didn´t it is still here in her purse." Hotch stated.

Suddenly there was a ringtone interrupting the dialog. Strauss quickly received her phone out of her pants.

" Section Chief Strauss " Holding the Phone shut she turned to the Team " I have to answer this be right back." And with that she walked away from them a few feet but still in hearing range.

" Katie, listen we will find her she will come Home okay. I know that it looks like we lost her but we didn´t okay. Everything will be alright believe me. Okay go back to Emma and tell her Mommy will be Home soon. Okay good get some rest please you need it. I will call you if we have news okay. Bye try to sleep and don´t worry too much." Strauss ended the phone call and rejoined the Team.

" Strauss, who was that? We don´t tell the Family that everything will be fine you should know that! „Hotch was getting angry so his voice lost its control.

" First of all Agent Hotchner don´t tell me what to do. And second of all that was Julys Wife Katie, she is at home with their daughter Emma. Katie is pregnant and should not worry about her wife. So yes to calm her down I needed to lie to her. I think you will understand." Strauss expounded.

" Guys, I think I found something!" Garcia exclaimed loudly.

" What do you got Baby girl?" Morgan asked in his normal sarcastic voice.

" Hopefully everything we need to get July and bring her back to her wife and daughter. So Ian's phone and car are currently in the same location, but that is at the Old Saybrook Hotel, if Ian is there we can arrested him. And then find July and bring her Home." Garcia exclaimed hopefully.

" Thank you Garcia, let´s go then. Take that bastard down." Hotch said while the Team and some police officers got in their cars.


	13. The Rescue

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

When the Team arrived at the Old Saybrook Hotel, they stormed right to the elevator going up to the seventh floor.

Doyle's room was the last, Morgan shouted " FBI! We are coming in!" While he kicked down the door.

Inside the Room was Doyle sitting at his table eating his dinner, when he saw Emily enter he immediately stood up and tried to get to her.

" Lauren nice to see you again I thought you died, well where have you been?" Doyle was being a clown as always.

" Ian quit the act. Where is July!" Emily shouted.

" Who?"

" You know who, don´t deny what we already know!"

" Ian Doyle you are under arrest for kidnapping Special Agent July Grant. Anything you might say or might not say will be held against you in court." Hotch stated while Morgan handcuffed Ian.

Meanwhile in the Warehouse Julys POV

I regained my conscious and immediately looked for Justin.

He is not here that is good, maybe I can get out of here. Moving my body I can feel my broken arm and leg, well there goes my chances in escaping. Well then I guess I have to hold on till rescue arrives.

Hopefully they found Ian by now.

The door opened and Justin stepped into my view.

" Oh I see the princess awoke, how about we have some more fun together maybe then you scream. Oh and by the way in exactly 3 hours you are dead, killed by Ian." Justin spat out

" Well see about that. My team will find me and arrest you and Ian, you are going to rot in hell forever."

" You little shit, you slut. Don´t talk back. You stay quiet and scream when I tell you to. Are we clear!"

" FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

" Okay you begged for it." Justin came to the table a knife in hand and started dragging it down my arms and legs. Don´t scream don´t scream, ahhh that hurts don't scream don`t scream. Think about something positive.

Think about returning home to Katie and Emma. Oh my God Katie, oh nooo she is all alone scared and pregnant oh god. Lets hope she is not stressed. Who am I kidding her wife is getting tortured, she will be stressed as hell.

And little Emma scared her mommy might not return.

Okay July be strong for both of them, you can get through this and then you can go home to them.

Back with the team

They brought Ian to the Precinct and put him into one of the Interview rooms.

" Emily you go in and Interview him, he reacted to you, make him tell us everything. Is that okay?" Hotch asked.

" Sure Hotch, just let me take Morgan with me. To hold me back." Emily answered.

They both entered the room and immediately started their interview.

" Ian what have you been doing in Old Saybrook?" Emily asked.

" Business, you should know by now." Ian spat out.

" Okay then where is your business or your partner?" Morgan asks.

" I don't know what you are talking about Agent. I am here because of a car I would like to buy. "

" Quit the show Ian, where the fuck is July. Is she alive, did you kill her?" Emily screamed.

" Who? " Ian smiled devilishly.

Outside of the room Hotch stood with Rossi and listened.

" I don't think he will talk. Let us see what Garcia has so far. " Rossi said to Hotch and they both left to go over to the conference room where the others were seated.

Meanwhile Clyde Easter arrived and got seated next to Erin Strauss who was sitting next to Garcia.

Garcia was still trying to find the ambulance and directing the police force on the streets.

" Garcia do you have something for us?" Hitch asked.

"No Sir, the police are still searching and I can't find the ambulance. They deactivated the Tracking device. Sorry" She said small.

" Bloody Hell, are those July's belongings? Why hasn't anyone looked at them yet?" Clyde asked angry and jetlagged.

" Because no one had the fucking time to do so." Erin spoke up for the first time since the arrival at the precinct. Being angry suited her.

" Hey, we don't need an argument right now. Just look through her things Easter and then help us search." Rossi said with a stern undertone that left no room for discussion.

" Fine, Fine bloody Americans. Can someone at least make me a tea, for Christ sake." Clyde shouts to one of the policewomen in the room.

While Clyde went through the purse and the backpack everybody else focused back on Garcia.

" Wait where are Julys clothes. Wasn´t she in underwear, when she was found?" Hotchs sudden question startled everyone.

" Yes Bossman, I can confirm that. But Emily said that she gave her clothes to the EMT, so that she could put them back on." Garcia shrieked.

" Rossi, get Emily we need to know if she really did that." Hotch said while Rossi was already on the way to the interview room.

At the Warehouse Julys POV

Justin was still on me, dragging his knife over my whole body.

The Door was slammed open and Ian came in.

" Hello there princess, did you enjoy your time with Justin?" Ian asked.

"FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU" I screamed.

" Oh well I guess you had a lovely time. Justin get off her, now is my time and I will assure you she will die."

Ian approached me with a gun in his right hand.

He was standing just inches away from me when hell broke loose.

SWAT Teams came in from every direction possible and the BAU with Clyde Easter and Erin Strauss came through the same door that Ian just minutes before passed through.

" Ian Doyle, Justin Therry you are under arrest for kidnapping and torturing a federal agent." Hotch stated.

But before anyone could approach Doyle he whipped around and held the gun to my head.

" Let me go or she dies!" Ian screamed right into my ear.

" Don´t let him go G.." I was able to say before Ian lifted me off the table. I am in so much pain that I couldn´t finish the sentence.

" Ian set her down." Emily calmly said, tears streaming down her face.

" No I will take her and if I am far enough away I will give her a phone so she can call you." Ian spat back.

" No that won´t happen and you know that." Rossi said slowly approaching him.

In the meantime I was trying not to move too much but also trying to reach for the gun.

" Ian set her down, please!" Emily cried out.

And while Emily collapsed to the floor I took my chance and grab the gun as quickly as I could and shot Ian in the head.

" AHHHH" I cried out while my body fell to the floor next to Ian's lifeless body.

Justin was shot before he could run and the SWAT Team secured him.

" July, July stay with us okay, the paramedics are coming, right through this door. See? Come on J you can do it." Strauss said to me while she kneeled next to me.

" K.. Ka..Katie?" was all I was able to get out of my throat.

" She is waiting for you in Quantico, hold on okay. We can call her once you have been checked by a doctor." Strauss said while crying freely.

The Paramedics arrived and I was loaded into an ambulance Strauss never leaving my side. I was hooked up to every available monitor and then we drove off, with a police escort, to the Hospital.


	14. At the Hospital Julys POV

**Chapter 14: At the Hospital Julys POV**

Once we were on the way to the hospital I gave in to my exhaustion and fell asleep.

I woke up just in time, the paramedics where just about to enter the emergency room with me on the stretcher.

Erin was still holding my hand. And I have to say I am pretty grateful for her and that she is by my side.

The doctors were rushing to my stretcher to asses my wounds and broken bones.

They found out that I have a broken left leg and broken right arm, I also have a concussion, a lot of cuts and bruises as well as rape typical injuries. So nothing new on that.

I was put into a private room to get some sleep and eat. They also told me that I have to stay overnight.

" Hello Agent Grant, my name is Henry Muppet, I am the shrink of the hospital. I heard what you have been through you want to talk about it?" He asked friendly. He looked like a teenager who just graduated High school and he wants to talk with me about what happened? HaHa.

"No thanks I am fine, I just want to sleep and then fly back home to my family." I said a little too fast.

" Well, you should talk about it." The shrink answered.

" I don't need to talk about myself being tortured and raped. It is not like I have never been through that. So thanks for coming but you can go back to the patients that really need you." I said.

"Well just give me a call if you ever want to talk with someone." Henry said while giving me his business card.

"Sure" And with that he was gone and Erin entered the room.

"Hey July, how are you feeling? The others asked if they can come in." She said while approaching my bed.

" Hi, yeah I am fine, they can come in." I said.

" Hey July." Everyone said in union.

And by everyone I mean everyone. Rossi, Hotch, Emily, Garcia, Clyde, Morgan and Reid.

"Hey Guys, nice seeing you all. So tell me everything that happened after I drove off with the ambulance." I really want to know how in the hell they found me.

 _Flashback_

 _Rossi and Emily entered the conference room with Morgan following them._

 _"Emily, did you give Julys clothes to the EMT?" Hotch asked._

 _"Yeah, they put them on the stretcher with her. Why?" Emily said and asked._

 _" Did you leave the GPS Tracker in her belt?" Garcia asked, but she was already typing on her computer again._

 _" Well if July didn't take it out then it is still in there, yes." Emily answered._

 _" Oh Hell Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Every one of you, my little crime fighters get in your cars and I will send you the location, once I have it. Let's all hope that July didn't get separated from her clothes that much." Garcia squeaked._

 _Everyone quickly put on their Kevlar vests and guns and ran towards the waiting SUVs._

 _" Everybody, I have a location. Find her Guys and bring her home." Garcia was gone faster then she said the words._

 _They all heard the ping of coordination's arriving on their GPS._

 _They followed to the address._

 _"Before we arrive deceived the sirens and the lights we don't want him to know that we arrived. We are going to discuss our plan to be going in. Are we clear?" Hotchs voice ran through their coms._

 _Everybody quickly gave him their approval._

 _When they arrived everybody assembled in front of Hotch, but before he could tell them what to do, everyone turned around to the entrance of the factory where Ian Doyle entered._

 _"How the Hell did he manage to get out of the Precinct!" Strauss shouted angrily._

 _"Does it matter Erin? I say we enter through the front door and SWAT enters through the roof and backside." Rossi said as calm as possible._

 _" Okay I will tell the SWAT Teams, everyone assembled at the front door. Morgan Rossi Clyde you guys go in first then Prentiss Reid and me Erin you stay put till the room is cleaned. Understood." Hotch was clear that this was their game plan._

 _They all gathered in front of the door when they heard the SWAT Teams telling them through the coms that they were ready to attack._

 _" On my count." Hotch said into his com so everyone could hear him." One, Two, Three Now."_

 _And with that the room filled with agents, securing every exit and about twenty guns were trained on Ian and Justin._

" So you guys are telling me that Ian just walked out of the precinct?" I asked after they told me, how they found me.

" Not exactly, he didn't walk out. He faked a medical emergency and then disappeared while the EMTs were trying to get him to the hospital." Garcia said while looking like she was about to cry.

"Okay hey no worries Garcia, he is dead now so everything played out the way we wanted it right?" I asked unsure if the others would agree.

"Exactly we are really glad that we found you alive J. We were worried." Erin said while I looked at my team members.

"Guys sorry for all the stress I put you through. And Emily I am so sorry that I didn't tell you that Ian escaped, I hope you all can forgive me." I said while tears stung my eyes.

" July, look at me" Emily said while taking my hand. I hesitantly looked Emily in the eyes. " I know your reasons for not telling me, and it is okay I don't care. You did what you had to do to protect me and the Team. And I am so grateful that you are alive and that my best friend is alive. I don't care if your name is Lucia or July, you still are my best friend even if we don't get those years back. I never felt at peace after you died and I was devastated, but I knew from your first day that I knew you and I am so happy. I hope we can start fresh and that you will accept all of us as your family for good and for worse." Emily was fully crying by now. But I wasn't far behind I held her gaze and her hand and said " Always and forever." Then all of us were laughing and discussing the rest of the case.

An hour later I was feeling tired and started to close my eyes every few seconds when the team said their goodbyes, leaving me behind in the hospital bed.

I grabbed my phone of the nightstand and dialed an all so familiar number.

" Katie Grant" I heard my wife's sleepy voice through the phone and tears sprang into my eyes. Trying to keep my emotions at bay, I answered

"Hello there Angel, did I wake you?".

"July is that you?" Katie was now crying and trying to wake up a little more.

" Yes honey, it's me. How are you doing?" I couldn't hold back and was sobbing

"Shouldn't I ask you this question. But I am fine, Emma is sleeping next to me and the baby is fine. The little bean is just missing the voice of his momma. When are you coming home and how much help do you need once you are home?"

"I will be home hopefully by tomorrow evening and I might need some help getting dressed and getting in and out the shower but I will hire a nurse because you have enough to worry about. I should let you sleep now we will talk tomorrow I promise."

"July be honest how badly are you hurt and don't spare the details, please I need to know."

" I have a broken left leg and a broken right arm, a lot of bruises and cuts and some other injuries, I will look like crap and I have some bruises that cover my face but nothing too bad." I said while avoiding the rape.

" There is something you are not telling me, come on J you can tell me." I know she is right but I can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

" We´ll speak about it in person and in private okay, but you don't need to worry. I promise and remember I never break my promises.

Hey, I have to hang up. Emily just came in. I call you tomorrow morning. I love you and the little beans. Bye "

" Bye Honey, try to sleep a little okay." Katie mumbled sleepily.

"Sure I love you." I cried.

And with that the phone call was over and Emily was now sitting next to my bed.

" Hey couldn't sleep either?" I asked knowing that Emily had something on her mind since the rescue.

"Yeah." And with that we sat in silence.

" Is your wife okay?" Emily suddenly broke the silence.

"Yeah just exhausted and happy that I am coming home." I said knowing that Emily was ready to talk so I waited patiently for her to continue.

"So I was wondering, who else knows?"

"Knows what. Emily you have to speak in full sentences I am beyond tired my brain is working at 10% speed."

"That we had an affair." She said just above a whisper.

" Didn't we had more than that. Emily you were the person who showed me that love was right and that everybody deserved it.

Oh and by the way you were my sexual awakening. And nobody except us knows, so no need to worry. Does your Team know that you are a Lesbian?" Ah, that´s where she is going.

" Oh okay. No they don't know, but I am going to tell them someday. I never forgot our night in Italy while Doyle was out on business." Emily said smiling sadly at the memory.

" Me neither, was one of the best nights of my life. Emily I know this will sound weird but I always loved you and when I saw you on my first day in the bullpen I was so sad and angry that I never called to let you know I was still alive. But what we had is in the past and I hope we really can be best friends and you can meet Emma and Katie. You will love them. They are the light of my life, they pulled me out of deep hole I was in."

"Sure and totally I mean you look so much happier and content like your life finally went in the direction you always wanted." She said tired.

"Yeah" And again you fell in comfortable silence. This time the both of you fell asleep.


	15. The Return Home

**Chapter 15: The Return Home**

The morning came quicker than expected with the Team filtering in the room displaying breakfast, I woke up and watched them in awe.

Next to me Emily started waking up and by now the team noticed that we were awake.

"Morning sleeping princesses, sleep well?" Morgan asked us.

" As well as one can sleep with all of her Injuries." I answer truthfully.

" Sleeping in a chair is not a good idea." Emily responded after I finished.

"July you would tell us if you don't feel well. Would you?" Erin asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said as a huge grin spread across my face.

"Back to your old self I see..." Rossi noted.

" Yes once a misfit always a misfit, Dave I thought you knew. So when are we leaving this town?" Hope was evident in my voice.

"Not so fast young Lady, the doctor has to clear you first." Spence said while biting his bagel.

" I guess I was summoned" The Doc said while entering the room "Your charts are exceptional and you are healing faster than expected. If you promise to stay at home for about two weeks and don´t do anything stupid, you are free to go Home."

"Geh, thanks Doc, I really want to get home. C´mon guys pack your stuff we are leaving." I said while trying to get out of the bed.

" Slow down Missy, not so fast, you will be wheeled out of here. Let me get your wheelchair." Erin said while searching for a wheelchair.

" Guys, really I can walk. C´mon you guys know me. I can handle myself." I tried to reason.

But that failed miserably because once I tried to stand I fell right back onto the bed.

"Geh Guys, I might need some help. If you don´t mind." I said a pained expression on my face.

"No Problem J, when we get home do you know what you will do?" Hotch asked.

"I will hire a nurse that will live with us until I can move on my own."

"That sounds like a plan" Emily said.

"Yeah well I can´t let Katie help me, she has enough on her mind already."

Erin came back with the wheelchair and we started to head out.

Once in the SUV we started our drive towards the Jet.

"Man I really can´t wait to get home, how about you guys?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah I just want to fall in my bed and sleep for days." Garcia says.

"I just want to cuddle with Sergio." Emily said.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with Jack." Hotch said.

After that we stayed silent until the Jet came into my view.

"Wait guys we are using Interpol's Jet?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is an issue with ours and Clyde said it would be okay." Derek said.

"Oh yay, You guys know that there is a bed in the back right." I said hoping I would end up in that bed.

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah quiet comfy actually" Emily says.

When the car stopped everyone got out and Emily helped me onto the Jet.

Setting my bag down she asked "You want to sleep in that comfy bed?"

"I would love to.". "Okay here we go" She opened the door to the small private room and helped me into the bed.

"Comfy?" She asked "Very" I answer almost falling asleep.

"Well I am going to leave you then. Try and sleep, if you need something we are right outside this door okay."

"Yeah. But Emily you look tired. Sure you don´t want to sleep yourself?"

"I am just going to sleep in one of the seats out there."

"Bullshit this bed is big enough for both of us. Or are you afraid you can´t keep your hands to yourself Prentiss." I say the last part with a smirk and a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"July if I didn´t know better I would say you are out of your mind. But I guess the painkillers are kicking in. Fine I´ll sleep here."

"Finally" I said already closing my eyes.

One and a half hour later we touched down in Quantico. When Rossi opened the door to the bedroom he saw Emily and I cuddled up together under a blanket fast asleep.

"Garcia come here a sec. But be quiet." Rossi whispered into the main room of the Jet.

"What can I do for you... OMG how cute is that?" Garcia tried not to scream.

"Yeah... Take a picture so we can blackmail them when needed."

"Yes sir, I will immediately." Garcia said while taking a few pictures.

" Okay lets wake them up, when need to get into the Bureau." Rossi said.

"Rise and shine Supergirl's, we arrived." Garcia shouted.

I jerked awake and regretted it instantly when an excruciating pain shoot through my body.

Emily woke up and saw the pain in my eyes " Oh god, July did I hurt you?" "No I just sat up too fast." I told her to calm her nerves.

"Come on Guys, lets get you to your Wife July." Garcia squealed "I really want to meet her and your daughter."

"Yeah right, lets go Guys." I almost screamed, because of my happiness.

At the Bureau

I was excited but also anxious. We were in the elevator going up to the fifth floor. The ride took so long and that didn´t help my anxieties.

*pling* The door slid open and we started our way into the bullpen.

As Hotch and Rossi open the double glass door for us, I can hear tiny feet running and a scream

"MUMMY" I hear Emma scream "MUMMY. You Home. Mummy missed yu, Me mssed you" my daughter Emma came running towards me.

"EMMA" I hear Katie scream "Emma Elizabeth Grant don´t you dare jump up on your mum. She is hurt.".

"But mssed mummy." "I know" Katie said while coming out of the conference room into the bullpen. Looking my wife up and down I can only say that she is even more beautiful then I remember. Her black long hair is in a ponytail and her face looked even paler then before without make up. Her jean-clad legs are longer than I remember and she is wearing a black t-shirt that just barely covers her belly and when she reached down to pick up Emma her shirt rid higher so that her pregnant belly was exposed. I have to say I am the luckiest woman in the world to have such a beautiful wife and a daughter that looks like a miniature version of myself. I am definitely blessed with two beautiful girls. I missed them.

"Hey there Baby, if I sit down you can cuddle me, does that sound good?" I asked.

"YES, YES" Emma squealed.

"Okay come on honey, back into the conference room there is a couch to sit." I said while making my wobbly way to the stairs.

"Wait July you can´t climb up the stairs, let Morgan carry you." Erin said motherly as always. She is so concerned I love it.

"Fine" I said while Morgan gently lifts me up and sets me back down on the couch after carrying me up the stairs and into the conference room.

Katie seated herself next to me and before everyone else got a chance I said

"God, did I miss you" And with that I leaned forward and kissed my Wife with all of the passion that was left in my tired body. And she kissed me with the same passion in return. It was like we haven´t seen each other in a year.

"I missed you too" Katie said as we break apart.

"Okay where is my little angel, I promised you we would cuddle." I say over the top squeaky.

"ME ME" Emma said while jumping onto the couch waiting for permission to cradle up in my lap.

"Come here." I say "Please be gentle Emma, mummy was hurt pretty bad" I hear Katie say. She too is so concerned, sooo cute.

"Otay" Emma slowly settle in my lap and I hugged her as hard as I could and kissed her face all over.

"EW Mummy stop" Emma cried out while laughing.

"Okay I don´t want to stop this moment, but we should all head home. Team I want you all in my Office tomorrow and July that includes you. 10 o´clock sharp. Understood?" Erin said after letting me have my moment. She is as tired as everyone guessing on her tone of voice.

"Yes Maám." We said in union.

"Well I guess we can go home then." I said while looking at the other team members.

"Yeah I guess. July, Katie I will drive you to your house. Pack up everything and then lets get you Home." Emily said.

"Great. Thanks Emily." I said and smiled hugely.

1 hour later we were finally at home and settled in bed.

Emma was laying between us and I was having a protective arm wrapped around my two favorite girls, while also having my hand on my wife's belly.

"I love you." I whispered into the quiet room.

"We love you too, now go to sleep or I will get angry with you." Katie murmured

"I just wanted to say it out loud and I really missed you." I said

"July Kieran Grant I swear to god close your eyes you need your sleep." Katie said with a strict tone.

"Goodnight"

"Good Girl"

The last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep was the quiet soft laughter of my wife.


	16. The Meeting

**Chapter 16: The Meeting**

The next Day came too quickly for my liking and before I woke up fully, I was back in Emily's car and we were headed to the Office.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asks.

"Oh yeah, but what can happen. I mean she can fire me or put me on desk duty for the rest of my life so everything is great right?" I say sarcastically

"Hahaha, totally you and totally optimistic I see. I guess it won´t be that bad. I mean you are like a daughter to Erin, so she won´t be mad."

"Oh you don´t know her, if something is potentially ruining her career she will have no mercy whatsoever." Just as you finished your sentence Emily pulled into her parking space and you make your way towards the elevator.

The ride up to the fifth floor was short and as we exit, we are greeted by everyone else and together you step back into the elevator going up to the seventh floor.

Arriving in front of Erin's office you wait for her secretary to let you in.

"You may enter, Section Chief Strauss is awaiting you. Be warned the FBI President is also present." Erin's secretary smiles sympathetically at you.

"Into the jungle I'd say." Rossi jokes while you walk through the office into the private conference room.

"Welcome Agents as you can see Mr. Johnson is present. But don´t let that startle you. We only want to discuss some issues and review your reports on the events." Erin says while you all take a seat at the round table.

"First of all. Agent Grant how are you doing? Are you doing okay giving the circumstances? We can take your statement at a later time if you want to or need more time?" Mr. Johnson asks you concerned.

"I will be fine and I want to get it done. So can we start?"

"Sure. But you can stop at any point." Erin points out.

" First of all I want the full report from you on what exactly happened in that warehouse, July. And I know it will be hard for you but Agent Prentiss can give you a cognitive Interview if that would be easier?" Erin asks

"Yeah that would be nice thank you Erin, I would like that." You say happy that Erin wants Emily to do the cognitive.

"Okay July, let´s get started. Close your eyes and listen to my voice, I will be with you the whole time. Take my hand and squeeze if you want to stop okay, I will be there the whole time." Emily explains to you

"Sure let´s do this." You say closing your eyes. "Well, just focus on my voice." Emily starts "You are on your way to the hospital in the ambulance."

"Yeah, I was in and out of consciousness, but I did recognize the EMT as Justin and I think he called Ian to tell him he was on his way. When I came back to it, I was chained onto a table in a warehouse. I was redressed, but it was still kind of cold." I was shivering and was talking slower and quieter.

"Hey July stay with me. What do you smell and see?" Emily intercepts.

"I see old chains hanging from the ceiling broken tiles on the walls and floor, a tool cart to my left with a lot of torture instruments. I can see the dirty old windows, there is some sunlight shining through them, because of that my inner clock wasn´t badly off. Then I heard someone opening the door, it is Justin. He tells me that he can do whatever he wants with me except for killing me because that is what Ian will do. And then he ripped off my pants and underwear and well lets just say I didn´t scream and blocked it out so he got bored and left. When I reopened my eyes I was alone again."

"Okay keep looking around, please." Emily's voice was soft and gentle.

"I can see the doors in the back where the SWAT team entered through. But there is nothing else to see. I am sorry. I really can´t remember anything else." The headache that I have is not helping me remember.

"Hey July, it´s okay don´t worry. But can you go into a little more detail of how Justin raped you? I know it is hard but please, we need the details for the court. So you don´t need to be there to testify." Erin speaks up.

"Okay well, I can´t tell you everything until I blocked it out, if that is enough." I say uncertain.

"Yes that will do." Mr. Johnson says.

"Okay July go back with me. You heard someone at the door and then Justin came in.." "He said 'Oh the princess has awaken' and then something within the lines of 'Ian said I could have my fun with you' and then he ripped my pants and underwear off and said something within the lines of 'Still as pretty, well except for those ugly scars but I will make prettier ones'. He loosened the ropes around my ankles almost completely so he could spread my legs." I stopped and reached for the water glass with a shaky hand, Emily help me drink some water. "He got atop of me and unzipped his pants, breaking the silence, when he entered me I drifted into my happy place. That's it and then I came back out of my mind when he was gone."

"Okay thank you Agent Grant, what else happened?" Mr. Johnson asks.

"Well then about half an hour later Justin came back with Ian and Ian asked me if I knew where his son is and Emily because he wanted both back for himself. And when I didn´t give him what he wanted he left and told Justin to have some more fun without killing me. He retrieved a pincer and a crowbar from the tool cart and told me to beg and that he would break me. He broke my arm and leg with the crowbar and I stayed silent. Then he got the pincers and tore some off my flesh off around my stomach/chest area. Then I passed out from the pain and blood lost. When I came back to it Justin was gone again and I thought about escaping but like after moving around I knew I couldn´t. So I just hoped that you Guys would come and rescue me. But Justin came back before you guys and started insulting me and when I told him to go and fuck himself he got a knife and started cutting open my arms and legs and again I didn´t scream. I wouldn´t give him the gratification. And then Ian came through the door with a gun in his right hand and crept closer until the SWAT Team came in. And that´s it." I finished and reached for the water glass again, still shaking.

"You did so good J, but you need to visit our shrink for an evaluation before you come back when you are healed. Take your time and spend some time with your wife and kid. If you need anything just call." Erin says while hugging me.

Mr. Johnson stands up and says "Well Agents, I will need your reports but given the circumstances Justin Therry will serve a life-long sentence without parole and your Agents won´t face consequences. Thank you all for your good work. Agent Grant, you can return after your time off, if you want to and don´t worry about your evaluations. We can see that you are an outstanding Agent, we are lucky to call you ours." And with that he left.

"Thank you Sir, I will definitely come back. I love this Team already and I guess it is not always this crazy." I say laughing.

"Agents you can now either finish your report here or go home and finish it over the long weekend you will have. Rest well and I will see you on Monday." Erin says.

"Who wants drinks?" Morgan asks. All the others nodded 'No'.

"Not me, I will go Home. The nurse is coming today and we need to go over the requirements. But on the weekend if Katie feels up to it Barbeque at my House?" I question.

"Hell yeah." Morgan says with everybody else nodding.

"Okay July, come on lets get you home." Emily gestures to the elevator.

"Thanks." And with that we left for the car.


	17. The Talk

**Chapter 17: The Talk**

I arrived home with Emily trailing right behind me.

We went up to my front door and I was greeted by Katie and Emma.

"Momma, you home." Emma squeals. "Hey Honey, how was your meeting? Do you still have a job or are you doomed with paperwork forever?" Katie questions sternly.

"I still have my job and I don´t need to do more paperwork than normal, don´t worry. Is the nurse there already?"

"No she said she will run a little late. Oh sorry, Emily right? Nice to meet you. Do you have some time for coffee? I mean you have to tell me some stories of your undercover time, July does not speak about it with me." Katie inquires.

"Nice to meet you too and I would love to. I need to find out more about you two too. Like where you met and everything from the marriage Emma and the baby. Congratulations by the way in all the hectic I never congratulated you Guys." Emily rambles.

"Calm down Emily, lets go inside and get some coffee." I say while hopping up the stairs.

" Hey Emily, you can get comfy on the couch, Emma would you like to keep her company?"

"Thank you July, but shouldn´t you be sitting down too?" Emily raised an eyebrow with her question.

"Yeah, ehhmm about that. Would you mind keeping Emma busy for some time? Katie and I need to talk about everything, just so the nurse can ask her too." I explain.

"Sure, we can play some games or color. Right Emma?"

"Yes momma and mummy me ply wit Emly." Emma screams happily already jumping onto the couch next to Emily.

"Can we sit down in our garden?" I ask.

"Yeah, fresh air will help, do you want some water too?" Katie retrieves two glasses and a bottle of water.

"Sure." Going outside we take the short walk towards our sitting area with the fire pit in the middle.

Sitting down I ask "So what do you want to know?"

"Well lets start with everything, you don´t have to describe it I just want to know what Injuries you have. And if I need to take precautions when dealing with nightmares or triggers, like the first time after your undercover mission." Katie says sympathetically while grasping my hands and squeezing them.

"Okay, well the obvious first. Broken arm and leg thanks to a crowbar. Torn off skin around my stomach/chest area ripped off with a pincer, the cuts on my arms and legs from a knife. Bruises from hands and legs, a concussion. And now onto the hard part I was raped, so I have some tearing that needed stitches and some pretty explicit bruises on my hips and thighs. As well as some rope burns on my wrists and ankles. I think that are all the Injuries I have." I say monotonously while stroking Katie´s hand and wiping away some of her tears with my other hand.

"Okay so nothing I wasn´t expecting after Erin called me. But I was hoping that this time the rape wouldn´t happen. I am so sorry you have to go through this again, but you know that I am here for you. I love you soo much and you are soo strong and brave. You are the best wife and mother one can ask for. You know that right?" Katie was fully sobbing.

"Oh honey come here." I mention for here to sit on my lap. "Don´t worry it won´t hurt." She carefully sat down and I hugged her as hard as my broken arm would allow." I love you Honey. You are the best wife one can ask for and believe me I am the worst. I mean you were with me all this time and you still keep up with me after all the sleepless nights and all my struggles. You stayed with me through everything. I love you sooo much, we get stronger every day. And you are amazing, we will get through this too. But don´t worry so much, stress is not good for the baby. And for the triggers and nightmares, I will sleep in the guest bedroom until I get good enough to not wake you every night. I love you." The last sentence was punctuated with a kiss. A kiss reminding Katie and me of the first time we kissed it had everything sparks, passion, lust, trust, a little bit of uncertainty and a hell lot of love.

"Forever and Always." Katie laughed through her tears.

"Forever and Always." I say hugging her even closer.

"Lets go back inside. I think Emma is driving Emily insane. We don´t want her to end our friendship right?" Katie laughs.

"Oh yeah right, I completely forgot about that." I say while kicking Katie off my lap. "Get off so we can go inside." I laugh.

"I want another kiss, if not I will stay on your lap forever, because this is my favorite spot anyway." She says and I kiss her again.

"Can you get off now?" I say sarcastically annoyed.

"Alright, alright lets get you inside and onto that couch. The nurse should be here any minute anyway." Getting off my lap, Katie helps me stand and puts an arm around my waist just to stabilize me on the way back inside.

"I hope you didn´t kill Emily, because if you did she won´t come back." I laugh.

"Momma, No Emly good. Plsse come bck ya, pleawse." Emma cries.

"No worries, I am still alive and if you want to Emma. And if you´re mums allow I will come back just to play with you." Emily says with a huge smile.

"Always, I mean if you play the babysitter we will always call you." Katie says while helping me sit next to Emily on the couch.

"You don´t always have to babysit tho. You can also come just for a wine or coffee." I say.

"Oh and Katie before I forget it. If you feel up to it we could invite the team over for a barbeque on Saturday or Sunday. So you can meet them properly without the stiffness or the life threatening or immediate relief of a loved one not being dead."

"Oh that is a really nice Idea and Erin can help me, prepare and decorate. I like it, lets do it on Saturday yeah. And they can bring their families and pets yeah." Katie says enthusiastic.

"Sure, I would love that too. But I can help too and Emma can help. But I don´t know if the Team wants Erin here, I mean she is our boss, even if she is like my mum. What do you say Emily?"

"Oh I wouldn´t mind, really. And the Team will be okay with that too. I mean she proved that she can be human, because of you and she really isn´t that bad in private." Emily laughs.

"Okay, okay I will ask her too. Now we all sit down and Emily can tell some stories and then we will tell some stories too." I gesture for Katie to sit next to me and for Emma to lay down on my lap.

"Well Katie what do you want to know about this badass woman you married?" Emily kindly asks.

"Did she really kill those two Man who were going everywhere with Declan?"

"Oh yeah she did. Ian never found out who killed them. He thought it was one of his enemies. Now I have a question how did you guys meet?"

"We met in Ireland. July was relocated there and she bumped into me while grocery shopping and when I turned around I was like 'Holy shit she is Hot.'" "And I thought the same." I interrupt Katie. "Anyways I was speechless so July said sorry and when she went to leave I saw that she had lost her keys, so I ran after her and gave her back her keys. And she said that for a thank you she has to take me out for a coffee. And that was our first date. After three months of dating she told me what she does for a job and how she got to Ireland. But she left the gruesome details out." Katie finishes with a sad smile. "Okay Emily, tell me did you sleep with July?"

"*cough cough* What?" Emily sputters.

"Did you sleep with July? Don´t worry, I don´t care but July always said that in this undercover assignment she found out she was gay and that the other Agent there was her sexual awakening. So I am guessing that was you." Katie dryly says.

"Well yeah, I did. But only once and we never talk about it again until two days ago in the hospital. I asked her who knew about us. And she told me no one and I told her that my Team doesn´t know that I am a Lesbian." Emily regained her cool. "Okay next question, if I am allowed to ask. Who gave birth to Emma and how was she conceived?" Emily asks looking at her feet.

"I can answer that. Biologically Emma is mine and the father well we never talk about it but that would be Ian Doyle sadly. But I never regretted giving birth to Emma, she and Katie and the Baby on the way are the best People that ever happened in my life and I am thankful every day. And the Baby is from a nice sperm donor who is intelligent yet active and he looks a lot like Katie." I say proudly.

"Wait, Ian? I thought you lost that baby. I mean Emma would have been a lot older right she must be what like four or five?" Emily asks surprised.

"Emma is going to be three this August. And yes the first baby I lost, the one from the double rape. But after that one I got pregnant again, the day of the accident where I 'Died'" I put the 'died' in air marks. "Interpol send me to a doctor because I puked in their car and the doc found out that I was pregnant. When Clyde heard about it he send me to Ireland, because he knew Doyle wouldn´t search for me in his Home country. So yeah I have a baby from Ian but I don´t see her like that she is mine and Katies no matter what." The tears stung in my eyes talking about my miscarriage and Ian.

"Oh July, I am so sorry, but also happy for you. But wait you were pregnant when you met Katie?" Emily cries.

"Oh yeah but like only four months and I didn´t start showing until I was like 7 months along. But I told her that I was pregnant when she asked me if I wanted to be her girlfriend. She took it like a champ, didn´t even care that I slept with a man. Well only because I lied to her. I told her it was a drunken one-night stand, but when Emma was born I told her the truth." I say holding Katies hands in mine and bumping shoulders with Emily.

"Oh okay and when did you guys get married?" Emily asks.

"A year after Emma was born and on the same day I signed the adoption papers so she was legally mine too. Best day of my life." Katie enthuses. "Now tell me Emily, did she get all of her scars from Ian and Justin or did she have some beforehand?"

"Mmhn, that is a really hard question. I think she had some beforehand but only minor ones from falls or accidents." Emily estimates.

"True I had like five beforehand from accidents and or the Interpol training. I would point them out but they are pretty faded and at places I can´t point because of the casts and dressings. So Emily tell me do you have a Girlfriend or are you still searching?"

"Hahahha, a Girlfriend, when July? I don´t really have the time to go and find one." Emily laughs.

"I can be your wing woman and we can go clubbing. I know some pretty cool gay bars and clubs with a lot of pretty girls." I laugh.

"Oh no please don´t. I really don´t need help, I can find myself a woman. Anyway I hope I can find something like you guys have." Emily laughs.

"Okay, okay. Katie honey what else do you want to know? Emily anything else you want to question?" I demand.

We kept talking till the late evening, Emma long asleep in her bed. The nurse came and went back home in between. We moved from coffee to wine and talked about nothing and everything.

"Oh it is almost 2 in the morning I should head Home and let you guys sleep, but I really had a great time. July I am so glad I got to meet you again and that we are friends again." Emily says.

"Wait Emily you can´t drive, you are drunk. Take the guestroom and tomorrow we can eat breakfast and you can drive back home." Katie says.

"Yeah Emily, get your ass in the guest bedroom and sleep." I say.

"Okay okay, I might be a little drunk so yeah thank you." Emily yawned.

"No Problem, but is it okay if I sleep there too?" I ask.

"Why, but yeah I don´t mind anyway."

"I don´t want to wake up Katie because I am screaming or need to get up." I say

"Always a gentlewoman, but actually she doesn´t need to worry I mean after all this time I got used to it. But she thinks just because I am pregnant she needs to do everything and let me sleep and stuff. Unnecessary." Katie laughs.

"What I am just trying to make this pregnancy as easy as possible for you. And you need to worry about yourself and not about me. So yes until my nightmares are reduced to once a month I will stay in the guest bedroom. Come on Emily lets go to bed." I say wobbling in the direction of the bedroom.

"Well goodnight then." Katie says giving me a kiss.

"Night Honey." I say kissing her back.

"Night Katie." Emily bits her goodnight.


	18. The Happy End

**Chapter 18: The Happy End**

Over the next few weeks July's strength came back and she lost her casts and dressings, she returned to her full-time job as an Agent.

Katie dragged July back into their bed after 4 weeks apart, she didn´t care about getting woken up in the middle of the night.

Emily and July have a Girls night every week sometimes with Katie and/or Garcia. Emily found a girlfriend after a long night in a bar with July as her wing woman. And she finally came out to the Team who showed her nothing but support.

Katie gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy who they named Phoenix Jay Grant.

The Team keeps solving murders and kidnappings and everything in between.

Emma kept being that happy child that she was and she became the best big sister one could ask for. Protecting and helping her little brother at every turn.

July also went to therapy after a long talk with Hotch, her nightmares don´t happen every night but after some hard cases they return.

July and Katie lived happily ever after and their bond grows stronger every day.

The Team became a big family and even Erin was accepted and got friendlier and less strict at work.

July's friends are the family she chose and in the end the only thing that matters is love and support and July found everything in her big crazy Family.

 **Well this is the End but I might make some sequels if wanted.**

 **Fin**


End file.
